The Girl With the Burned on Wings
by zombiehuntersapprentice
Summary: Max has lived in foster care since the time she was twelve. She gets adopted by the Martinezs' and promises herself not to get attached, but that's hard when she finds she loves them. I suck at summaries. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Eep! This is my first Fan fiction. I'm so excited! Read and enjoy, or not enjoy.**

**Tank: Most likely not enjoy. **

**Me: Shut it! I didn't even let you read this.**

**Tank: which is why I know it stinks**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Disclaimeroni: I don't own Maximum Ride. Neither do I own JP. *grins evilly* But I could kidnap him *runs off with kidnapping kit***

**Tank: Stupid disclaimer. You just had to give her more kidnapping ideas! Damn you. Now I have to go find her before she does something amazingly stupid.**

* * *

I looked up at the large house through my blond bangs. Mr. Fisher had said this one would be different, that they wouldn't hurt me. Every other foster home had said that, and they were all liars. I have the many scars to prove it.

"It'll be alright, Honny," Mrs. Right said to me. I just hoped her name would live up to its standards. I actually liked this one. She had silver hair and green eyes. Her voice was soft, much like her wrinkled skin. She was somewhat woothing to my nerves.

I didn't say anything. I didn't talk that much. Mainly because I knew if I said something it would go in on ear and out the other. At least, that's how it happens with me. The orphan. The one that was burnt by her father. The one that doesn't trust, feel, or cry. Little did they know, I once trusted. I once felt. I once cried. Thenhe changed that. He scarred me emotionally, physically, and mentally. He had said it was a reminder. And I knew it was. It was a reminder never to trust, but to himit was a reminder to who I belonged to. Since that day, I haven't even trusted a dog. Pathetic, right? But If you've been through what I have, you'd understand.

"Max?" Mrs. Right's voice brought me out of my little world. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and stepped out of the car. I opened the door to the backseat and grabbed my duffle black bag, slinging it over my shoulder. It's showtime, folks.

Mrs. Right put a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened, but relaxed as she led me to the rap around porch. She took her hand off my shoulder and rang the doorbell. A Hispanic woman with shoulder lengeth wavy brown hair and large brown eyes that looked much lilke mine answered the door.

She smiled at Mrs. Right. "Diana, so nice to see you again."

Again? How many Many foster children does this woman have?

"Good to see you, too, Valencia," Mrs. Right said. "This is Maximum, but you can call her Max." Mrs. Right motioned to me. I made sure my face was impassive.

Valencia stook her hand out to me and I stared at her. There was no way I was shaking my future beater's hand. Valencia's face fell, as did her hand, but she quickly recovered with a dazzling smile. "Diana, you must come in."

Mrs. Right shook her head. "So sorry, Val. I must be going." She turned to me. "Play nice."

I spoke for the first time, "We'll see."

"Maximum . . ." She trailed off. She sighed when she realized it had no affect, do to the fact I'm two or three inches taller than her. "Goodbye, Val. I'll make sure to stop by soon."

"You do that," Valancia called after her. She smiled at me. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

I hesitated for a second but eventually went into the house. The living room was painted a dark brown color, with a golden trim. It was also decorated with pictures of family or friends. Five people sat on the couch, chairs, and floor. I had two seconds to asess all of this because I was tackled into a hug. I immedietly stiffened, my arms at my side and my ligs straighter than a pencil. I screamed. I had a thing with physical contact, small spaces, and snakes. It happens when you've been abused most of your life. The shape almost immedielty let go of me. I stopped screaming. I blinked and looked at the girl who had hugged me. She had mocha collored skin, unruly brown hair, and light brown hair. She was wearing a light blue skirt that stopped just above her knees. She had on a light pink tank top and a blue jacket.

She said, "ZOMG! I am so sorry. You must be Max. I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge because the only way you'de get me to shut up is if you'd nudge me when I was little. So everyone just started calling me Nudge. An-"

She was cut off by Valencia saying, "Nudge, don't frighten the poor girl anymore than you already have. Max, this is Nudge."

"I picked up on that," I said.

Val said, "This is Ella, my daughter." She pointed towards a girl about thirteen who was the spitting image of her mother, only younger.

She waved and said, "Hello." I didn't do anything, just kept my face impassive.

Val pinted to a boy about my age, who had strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes. "This is my adoptive son, Iggy."

"Hello, Max," he said and stuck his hand out. I glared at it. He slowly put it down.

Valencia continued without interuption. "These are the next door neighbors, Gazzy and Angel." She pointed to two twelve year olds who both had blond hair and blue eyes. **(A/N: They'd be saved from the Nazi! Lucky them! I would have been, too. yay! We rule!) **"And this is their older brother, Fang." She ponited to a boy with black hair and black eyes, that had small silver specks sewn into them. Alright, I'll admit it. He's attractive. But I'm not making ties here. The second I hit eighteen or sooner, I'm leaving.

He stuck his hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He put the hand down. I turned to Valencia. "Room?"

Fang stood up. "I'l show it to her, Dr. M. You can go back to work."

Val smiled. "Thank you, Fang."

I was a bit uncomfortable with Fang showing me to my room. I was a bit uncomfortable alone with any man. Not because I was raped (which I wasn't), but because most of my beaters were male.

"Follow me," Fang said and I did. He led me up the stairs and down a hallway. We stopped at the last door on the left. He turned to me. "Well, here it is."

I opened the door and was about to walk in when Fang said, "Can you be a little nicer to them?"

"What?" I said, turning to him.

"I just don't want you to hurt them."

I walked into my room. "I just don't want them to hurt me," I said, and slammed the door in his face, locking it behind me.

* * *

I was downstairs, in the kitchen, making a sandwich when Valencia came in. "Max? Can we talk in your room?"

It was question time. And not your everyday "What's your favorite color?" crap kinda questions. The "Have you ever been raped?" type questions. But I was used to these type of things. I nodded.

Nudge, Angel, and Ella asked at the same time, "Can we come?"

Valencia shook her head. "I'm sorry gir-"

"It's fine," I said.

"Alright . . ." Dr. M trailed off.

I started to walk towards my room, everyone else following suit. Once we reached my room, I opened the door and walked in I sat down on my bed that had my guitar on the black and purple plaid comforter.

"Shoot," I said.

Dr. M wasted no time. "Have you ever had sex?"

"No," I answered, my voice flat.

"Have your previous foster homes abused you?"

I nodded

"Do you have any scars?"

I nodded.

"Would it be ok if I saw them?"

I nodded angain and lifted my shirt above my head so they could see them. All four of them gasped. I had one nasty scar running from my chest to my pants line, another fron my bellybutton **(A/N: navel) **down to my hip. Another going straight across my stomach. I turned around so they could see the ones on my back. Angel flat out screamed. Long slashes from a whip ran a round my most gruesome scar. It was from a brander. A pair of wings that went from one choulder blade to the other with and R in the middle of it. This was how my father marked me. The boys rushed into the room and stopped when they saw my back.

_Flashback_

_I ran down the stairs. A loud thump sounded and I hoped Dad was still asleep. He wasn't. Not anymore. He rushed out of his room a yelled, "Max! What are you doing making all that noise!"_

_"I'm sorry!" I cried. _

_"Stop going up and down the stairs!"_

_"I don't have to listen to you! You don't own me!"_

_With that, he back handed me. He picked me up by my hair and dragged me to the living room, where there was a fire place. He threw me to the ground and ripped the back of my shirt open. He unhooked my bra, and placed something in the fireplace. I realized it was a branding iron. _

_"No, Daddy! Don't!" I yelled through my tears. "Please!"_

_"This'll teach you who you belong to," he said and pressed the brander to my back. I cried out in pain, hoping I would faint from the pain. But nooooo! My life was too hard for that. My back was on fire. I eventually did faint from the pain, but right when he was done marking m for life. _

_Two weeks later, he was in prison and I was in foster care. That was the last time I cried._

_End Flashback_

**Tank: That was actually good. **

**Me: It was some of my best work.**

**Tank: I must have more! **

**Me: Maybe later. But now, good and bad news for my viewers!**

**Tank: Oh no.**

**Me: Oh yes! I have succesfully kidnapped JP, who right now is still struggling to get free. **

**JP: PHE A PHADPH PHAND!**

**Me: Huh?**

**JP: PHE A PHADPH PHAND!**

**Me: Oh, well. Now time for my bad news: I will be starting school soon, and despite common belief, Ido have a life. Sort of. And I will be swamped with homework and the new seasons shall be coming out!**

**Tank: Something we agree with. I can't wait to see what happens in the new ones.**

**Me: And I might be coming up with a poll to see what I should do with my arch nemisis': Bitchy and Big Mouth.**

**Tank: I think you should torture them . . . **

**Me: but let's let them decide!**

**- Sanity**


	2. Chapter 2

Z**OMG! I had eight reviews in such a little while! You guys rock! And they were good! I just wasn't expecting it!**

**Tank: I'd say I'm surprised, but I truly am not. It was pretty good.**

**Me: I know. Oh! More good news for my readers! JP has finally calmed down enough so I can take the tape off of his mouth. *rips off black duck tape* **

**JP: Ow. This girl is crazy!**

**Tank: I didn't know he has a British accent.**

**Me: *shrugs* I always think people are better with accents. Oh! Maybe you would be!**

**Tank: You woul- aw, Hell. **

**Me: Nah. *takes off his accent* Continuing with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, JP, or the world. But maybe I can use JP to rule the world. *grins evilly and starts to type something rapidly***

**JP: What is she doing?**

**Tank: Welcome to my world**

It had been a week since my wing incident. Valencia hadn't pushed it. She actually seemed to care. Now it was time for school. Joy! Note the mucho sarcasm. Small hallways, lots of people, P.E. Don't get me wrong, I'm plenty capable. It's just that you have to change in front of other people. And I've been to many schools and they all have the same reactions: Screams, gasps, whispers, teasing. And if that happens, someone gets hurt. They always do. I make sure of it.

You're probably curious as to why I haven't left yet. I promised my friend J.J I'd actually give these a chance. But that doesn't mean I have to make connections. We plan on leaving our old lives behind us when we get out of foster care. Just leave. Start new lives. If we're both still alive. I hope we are.

Fang pulled into the school parking lot in his car. Iggy and me ride to school with Fang from now on until Iggy gets his "well deserved" car.

I got out of the front seat. I had made Iggy sit in the back due to my claustrophobia. I shifted my messenger bag on my shoulder and started to walk towards the office with Iggy and Fang at my side. Everyone was staring.

I rolled my eyes and asked in a loud voice, "What do you think everyone is staring at?"

I got the satisfaction of seeing them blush beet red and turn away. I let my face show the tiniest smirk. Then it went back to impassive, like always.

I walked through the front doors and Iggy said, "C'mon, Max. I'll show you to the office." I looked to my left. There was a door with a big sign that said "Office".

"Yeah," I said. "Cause I really need your help." I didn't wait for him and walked in. I walked to the secretary, who's breasts probably weighed about ten pounds more than her brain. She had red hair and light green eyes. A few freckles painted her face, and she had a natural blush. I guess she's what you'd call pretty. You can imagine me shrugging here.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a high pitched shrill. She didn't have a ring around her finger. I can see why now.

"Yeah, I'm new and I need my schedule," I said.

"Name," she asked and started to type something into the computer.

"Harry Potter," I said in a flat voice. That bimbo actually typed it in the computer. Idiot.

"I'm sorry, you're not registered. Is there any other name you go by?"

Wow. She's dumber than I thought. "Yeah, Maximum Ride. It's my alias."

She typed that into the computer. "Ah, here you are." She pressed the print button and a humming started somewhere behind me. I turned around and a printer sat on a small table. I picked up the warm piece of paper and walked out of the office. I heard Ms. Bimbo huff and mutter something about "no thank you." Another shrug from me.

Fang and Iggy were waiting for me at the office doors. Stalkerish much?

"Hey," Iggy said.

I waved. "I just saw you two seconds ago."

He rolled his eyes. "You need me to show you around?"

"No, the school's pretty small. I'm sure I can make my way around."

"Alright," he said and walked to his locker.

"See ya," I said to Fang.

He gave me a glance and walked away. I looked at the locker numbers and started to count. _Three-o-five, three-o-six, three-o-seven. _

"Hey, new girl!" a shrill voice called. _Just ignore it, just ignore it, _I chanted to myself. _Three-o-eight, three-o-nine. _

"New girl! I'm talking to you!" the voice called again. I ignored it. _Three-ten, three-eleven. _

Then the unthinkable happened. The mysterious voice put its hand on my shoulder. I stopped and stiffened. I could see Iggy and Fang at there lockers with looks of horror plastered over their faces. I took a deep breath and calmly took the hand off of my shoulder and swooped under it. I put my hand behind the elbow and pushed. The scream that came next would give children nightmares for years.

I whispered in the girl's ear, "Don't. Touch. Me." With so much hatred and steel that it would make a grown man cry. I let go of the arm of the bright haired girl and she fell to the ground. **(A/N: That's Lissa. I didn't want to go into detail because Max doesn't look back. At least, not yet.)**

"Wuss," I said. "It's not even broken."

I continued down the lockers. _Three-twelve, three-thirteen. _Ah. Here we are. Three-thirteen. I opened my locker and dumped all my stuff into it. I wasn't really planning on going to class. Where'd you here that from?

Fang walked up to me. "You you're probably gonna get a detention for that."

I shrugged. Like it matters. The bell rang.

Fang said, "Well. We better get to class."

"Bye." He rolled his eyes and walked off. I stayed put, pretending to be looking for something in my locker. When he was finally to where he couldn't see me I walked over to the back doors, where I saw a small flower garden.

I walked out of the school and to a little marble bench that rested under a shaded tree. I pulled out this handy dandy little iPod Valencia had given to me and turned it on. _All Around Me, _by Flyleaf started.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I fell you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips, for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_I a fire I'm not used to seeing_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float above me_

_You whisper that you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

I heard a small rustling sound and I turned off the music. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the noise around me. The footsteps weren't very quiet or delicate. Probably a man. I opened my eyes for a second and I saw a cloud of black.

"Fang," I said. "I know you're there. There's no use in hiding."

I opened my eyes to see Fang come out from behind a bush. "How did you know I was there?"

"You learn," I stated simply.

"You should probably go to class."

"I'd say the same for you."

"I was sent to make sure you get to class."

I snorted. "Good luck with that."

Before I knew what had happened, he had me over his shoulder and was walking towards the doors. I started to scream. And I mean _loudly. _We were walking through the halls now, and people were sticking their heads out of doors or looking through the windows. Well, he was walking. I was being unwillingly carried to class. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. He stopped at a door and opened it, walking into a classroom. He put me down and I stopped screaming and glared at him. He shrugged and went to sit down in the back. The teacher was an old man with gray eyes that matched his gray hair that surrounded the side of his head, the rest bald. I decided I didn't like him.

He said, "Nice of you to join us."

"Unwillingly," I said, shooting a glare at Fang.

"Well, you can sit next to Mr. Arks."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And how am I supposed to know who he is?"

Baldy blushed slightly, and said, "Mr. Arks, please raise your hand."

A blond boy with green eyes raised his hand and I went sit next to him. **(A/N: In case you're curious, he's Sam but Max doesn't know that yet.) ** Baldy started a lecture about something in the English language and I zoned out. Almost as good as skipping class. Almost. Except your still there.

"Hey," Arks whispered.

I turned to him. "Hm?"

"Was that you who was screaming?"

"No shit, Sherlock," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Well, it was a good scream. Horror movie worthy."

I looked in front of me and started to zone out again. That was the same scream I gave when I got my wings. My last scream from pain. 

**I've heard stories of this happening. I never thought it would happen to me. The horror, the horror!**

**Tank: We have a family of meece living in our walls. **

**Me: You say that like it's nothing.**

**Tank: It is nothing! Sanity has an irrational fear of mice and rats. **

**Me: It's not irrational! Mice and rats carry diseases.**

**Tank: And so do humans, but you don't hop on your bed and clutch your laptop for dear life every time you see one of them.**

**Me: Because humans don't bite people!**

**Tank: This conversation is getting nowhere. That's why your mom wants you to be a lawyer instead of an author. You can carry a two sided argument with yourself!**

**Me: Which is why I'm becoming an author.**

**Tank: That makes no sense!**

**Me: Which is why I'm becoming an author.**

**Tank: Moving on . . . your mom set traps for the mice so you can come off of your bed now.**

**Me: Yay! *hops off * **

**JP: You know, I need to start writing the next MR book. **

**Me: *slides him a absolutely _huge _notebook* Start working. **

**Tank: Why don't you give him the laptop? **

**Me: WHAT? Are you crazy?**

**Tank: I come from your mind, don't I?**

**Me: Good point . . . But still! The laptop is *switches to really creepy voice reserved for after horror movies* my precious! **

**Tank: You're really creeping me out now. And why don't you let him use the home computer?**

**Me: My mom can't know he's here. She'd kill me for kidnapping a famous author.**

**Tank: You're lucky I didn't kill you.**

**JP: Why didn't you just take my laptop from my office?**

**Me: *points to Tank* Because this one here was worried about the authorities showing up from all the racket you made.**

**JP: You broke into my house and kidnapped me!**

**Me: Well I wouldn't consider you a kid, but ok!**

**JP: *grumbles something* **

**Me: What was that?**

**Tank: He says you're nuts.**

**Me: Oh, James! That's so sweet of you!**

**Tank and James: *head desk***

**Me: Anyway, I think the next chap will just be a filler chapter. Maybe some stuff from Max's past will come in. Like her father, perhaps . . . Or maybe how she met J.J. I'll let my readers decide! **

**R&R, and horror movies screams and voices? **

– Sanity


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ba-ack!**

**Tank: Great. **

**James: Fan-freaking-tastic. **

**Me: Someone's PMSing.**

**Tank: You're the only girl here!**

**Me: I can make you one on her period.**

**Tank: I'm good, I'm good.**

**Me: All right. Viewers! I wanted to apologize for my previous chapter. I posted chapter one about twenty times since, apparently, technology hates me. But I eventually got it! Two cheers for me!**

**Tank: Sanity, Sanity. Are we done now?**

**Me: yep! Alright. Since no one apparently reads these, I'm taking it into my own hands.**

**James: Every time she says that, something happens to us.**

**Tank: Which is why we fear her.**

**Mr. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. But maybe I can do so major butt kissing and get the rights when JP dies.**

**James: So not happening.**

**Me: Damn.**

_I looked at the old woman who was standing in front of me. Her gray hair was piled into a perfect bun on the top of her head. She was wearing an old dress that had small flowers sewn into the green fabric. Her wrinkled mouth was set in a small smile. _

_She put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. _

"_I won't hurt you, child. Come. I'll show you to the girls' room," Mrs. Withers said and started to lead me down a hall. She opened a door, and I saw a large room laid behind it. The large room had bunk beds about three feet apart, and girls were milling about the room. Mrs. Withers led me to an empty bunk. She left me there and walked out of the room, leaving it open behind her. Most of the girls filed out of the room but a few stayed. I put my duffel bag on the top bunk and started to climb. Once I was on the top bunk, a girl came to me and said, "That's my bunk." _

"_Not any more," I said. The girl had bright green eyes and an golden-orange color to her hair, almost like a Halo. _

_She smiled. "I like you. You might survive."_

"_What is this 'might' you speak of. I will survive."_

_Her smile widened. "Yep, you'll survive. You got the attitude for it. I'm J.J. It's short for Jennifer-Joy. I mean, what was going through my parent's heads?"_

_I cracked a small grin. "I'm Maximum. You can call me Max. And seriously, I'm sleeping here."_

"_Alrighty, Maximum. Let's be friends." She stuck her hand out. _

"_Alrighty, Jennifer-Joy." I shook her hand and she smiled. _

"_Let's make a pact. The second we hit eighteen we're outa' here. Outta' the system and we're officially adults. Let's start new lives. As long as we're still in this world, if you know what I mean." She looked up at the ceiling and put her hands together like in prayer. She started to make the "Ohhh," sound and I chuckled. _

"_So, we gotta pact?" She asked. _

"_Yeah, we gotta pact." _

"_Cool. Now let's go get some grub."_

_I hopped off of the top bunk and landed on my bed. I rolled my shoulders and winced. The flesh was still tender._

I sprung up in my bed. I hadn't had that dream in a long while. One good memory in my life. I kicked off the sheets and walked over to my chest of drawers. I opened the top one and reached into it. I felt a small corner of the picture frame and reached a little farther into the drawer. I pulled out my picture frame that had a picture of J.J. and I in it. I went over to my bed and crawled under the covers, the picture of J.J. and I still in my hands.

"I love you, Jennifer-Joy," I said and pressed my index and middle finger to my lips and then her photo.

Jeb Ride looked at the picture of his now grown up daughter and then the one of her new "family". He squeezed the one of the Martinez family. He threw it in the fire and said to Ari, " I want you to find them, and I want you to bring Max home. It's time we had a little family reunion."

Ari nodded and went to get his team and gear together. Jeb looked at the picture of Max and said to no one in particular, "I'm coming for you, Maxie. Daddy's coming home."

**Oooh! A cliffy!**

**Tank: Great. More reason for you to put aside any work you were given. **

**Me: Yepperuni! Oooh, and for my readers. I'm thinking about coming up with a story that has nothing to do with anyone that already exists! Like, a *gasp* original. **

**Tank: Wow, they are so unique. Note the mucho sarcasm. **

**Me: Well, I'm gonna give all of you the summary:**

**Karma and Jinx are twin sisters and best friends – who can barely touch each other without an electric spark currenting through their bodies. They know they aren't the same as normal people, just don't know how. When one day Jinx's eyes turn black and Karma's turn white, people start to notice that they aren't normal. And so do they're "parents". Turns out, Jinx and Karma are the daughters of two very important natural myths – Mother Nature and Father Time. Jinx and Karma must learn how to use their abilities in time to save the world from an uprising society, persistent on taking them as weapons – and killing their parents with them. **

**Tank: Sounds good.**

**Me: I haven't started writing yet, but I probably will soon. Oh, and in case you were wondering: Max isn't a lesbian! J.J. is her only real friend – for now – and they're really close, so of course she loves her. **

– Sanity 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eighteen **_**reviews! Aren't I becoming little Miss Popular. **

**Tank: You people have good taste. **

**James: Even I say this is pretty good. And I'm a world class author!**

**Me: Yay! I got James' approval! I am officially a writer, in my standards. And I want to thank all of my reviewers, because all the reviews are making me uber proud of myself!**

**Tank: She really needed the confidence boost. She was starting to doubt her mad skillz.**

**Me: Alright, now that we're done embarrassing me, I have a request for my readers. I want you to check out the song _Again_ by Flyleaf. I think it would be a good MR theme song. This is my personal opinion, but I think it rocks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. (Damn.) I don't own Flyleaf or any other band mentioned in this chapter. (Damn!) I don't own The Orphan or any other scary movie mentioned. (_Damn!) _I don't own JP. (_DAMN!)_**

**Me: What _do_ I own?**

**Tank: You own me.**

**Me: Greeeeeaaaaaat! _That_ gives me hope for my future possessions. **

The whole week of school Bright Hair didn't bother me, Sam (Arks) was flirting with me, and I zoned out of my classes. It was kinda weird. I took notes and listened, but I wasn't there, _there. _You know? No? You can imagine me shrugging.

Right now, it's Saturday morning and I'm supposed to sleep in. But Nudge, Angel, and Ella had other ideas. I was woken up by them bursting through my doors and yelling, "We're going to the mall! Get up, Max!"

I groaned and said, "Go away!" But _of course_ they didn't listen to me. Nudge and Ella started to ransack my closet, and Angel hijacked my blankets. It didn't help that I had my ceiling fan on high. And that the remote was somewhere on the floor. Traitorous remote.

"C'mon, Max. Can you please come? You need clothes. Plus, you can buy some CD's for your iPod," Nudge rambled about a few other things until she let out an ear hurting squeal. "Max, do you have any scars on your legs?"

This got me worried. "No, why?" I opened my eyes to see her holding something I never planned to wear. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Well, crap.

I didn't want to go to the mall. I didn't need to go to the mall. Where am I? The mall. Specifically, a sports store. A lot of guys. A lot of testosterone. Oh joy! And what I'm wearing doesn't help the matter.

I group of guys walked past me, and one pointed me out, then all the others eyes were on me. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling like I was under a microscope. What was I wearing? I had a dark green button up shirt with a black ribbon laced behind in the back through little silver studs and the sleeves flowed out, almost completely covering my hands. Also a black mini skirt, black boots people wear during Halloween, and thigh high green socks. **(A/N: I'm gonna be evil here and **_**not**_** put the picture on my profile. Mwahahaha!) **Angel had used Bambi eyes on me and they did my makeup. I had green eye shadow, and green eyeliner in the edges, the rest black. My hair was put up in two buns on the side of my head with a black and green ribbon in each. My bangs were in front of my left eye.

Nudge said, "See, the boys are on there way." She pointed to Iggy and Fang who were coming over here. Fang drove us and here we were. A sports store. Ugh!

Iggy said, "Alright, let's go."

"Thank God," Angel said and grabbed my hand. "We promised Max we'd go to the music and book store next. C'mon."

I stiffened when she grabbed my hand, but relaxed. I let her drag me through the mall and to the book and music store. I walked over to my section of music and let my fingertips fly through the CDs. I picked Flyleaf, Skillet, Three Days Grace, and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I was walking over to the books when a violin caught my eye. I blinked. I had never seen such a beautifully decorated instrument. It was made of Dark Cherry wood with small carvings set into it. I picked it up from the shelf and delicately turned it over in my hands. I put the chin rest to my – you guessed it – chin and held the **(A/N: I don't know the name, so we're gonna call it "the stick".) **stick in my hand. I set the stick to the strings and my fingers on the bow, and moved the stick back and forth once. A loud screech sounded, and I stopped, wincing.

The manager walked over to me, and said, "Miss, if I can ask you to-"

"Hold on a second," I looked at his name tag, "Bobby." I set the stick down and delicately tuned the instrument. I picked up the stick.

"Ma'am, plea-"

"One sec, Bobby boy," I said and started to play.

**(A/N: Since I'm so nice and all, I'm gonna give you Angel POV! Woohoo!)**

Angel POV

Max flew off towards her section of music, and I headed towards the books. A few minutes later, I heard the clearest violin ever play somewhere from the store. The music that had been playing stopped and you could hear the violin perfectly. It was amazing. I had never heard one play so clearly before. I started to walk towards where I heard the music, and noticed a crowd forming a semi circle around the player. I pushed my way through and what I found shocked me so much I almost fell.

Max was playing the violin, her eyes closed, and she seemed completely relaxed. Max was _never _relaxed. She always stayed tense and prepared, as if someone was going to attack her. I turned around and ran to get the others, who were waiting outside of the store.

Fang noticed me me coming and immediately went into brother mode. "Angel, what's wrong?"

I smiled up at my big brother, who I knew liked Max more than he would ever admit. "You guys have got to see this."

Fang POV **(A/N: I'm in a giving mood today.)**

Angel came running out of the store. I immediately assumed something was wrong, being the big brother I am. "Angel, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She smiled up at me, then said, "You guys have got to see this." And grabbed my hand, then immediately started to drag me through the store.

"C'mon, guys," I called and they followed. I turned to Angel. "What's so important?"

"It's Max."

"What's wrong?" Angel dragged me to where a large crowd was forming. I immediately thought the worst. Had she collapsed? Was she dead? But then I saw it. Max was playing the violin, like a trained professional. I was absolutely positive she wasn't trained. How could she be? She was in foster care for four years of her life, and before that beat by her dad. I don't think she would have taken lessons. Could have taken lessons. She played guitar, but was she _this _good? She had never let anyone hear her play. I always assumed she was embarrassed because she wasn't that good.

It was that second, that I fell in love with the infamous, indestructible, Maximum Ride. And I knew it.

I then noticed her eyes were closed, a large crowd, the song was almost over, and Max mentioned she was claustrophobic. Oh, boy. This couldn't end well. She stopped playing and turned away. She put the violin back on the shelf, and turned around again. She had a look of absolute terror on her face. Oh, crap.

At least I got on thing outta this: I know what I'm gonna be getting her for Christmas.

Max POV

A list of small spaces that I've been in ran through my mind: Closets, dog crates, tiny rooms, dog crates, closets, under desks, dog crates, closets, baby cribs, foot lockers, did I mention dog crates? I've been stuffed into them from the a few foster homes I've been to. The cruel, cruel people shut me in there with a bowl of water and food like I was a dog. Sometimes they forgot to feed me and I would go hungry or thirsty. I eventually would crack or pick the lock, grab my duffel bag, and scram. That was how I got into so many foster homes. I'd break out, run, get caught, get sent back to the home. Mrs. Withers had passed away by then, and a younger man was in charge. That was how I got the whip marks.

Fang walked up to me and grabbed my hand, then pulled me out of the reach the small semi circle.

"Hey," he said. "You ok?"

I took a few deep breaths. "Yeah. I'm fine." He hesitated before letting go of my hand. I was about to wipe my palms against my legs, then realized I wasn't wearing jeans. Stupid Bambi eyes.

I walked over to the counter and placed my CDs in front of the guy named Dylan. He was attractive, kinda like Fang. Except he had blue eyes and blond hair. His was short, where Fang's was kind of long.

He said, "You were really good." I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money.

"Thanks," was my brilliant reply through clenched teeth.

Dylan nodded towards Fang, who was with the rest of the gang at the entrance. "He your boyfriend?"

I put a hand on my hip. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious." He handed me my bag.

"Bye," I said and walked over to the group.

Once we were out of the store and milling about, Iggy asked, "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

I clenched my jaw and my hands became fists. "My father was really good with music."

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Nudge said, "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat? Preferably McDonald's. Or maybe Subway. Oooh, how 'bout Burger King? Oph jugh phm." Iggy put his hand over her mouth before she could continue, and everyone laughed. Fang and I cracked small grins.

Huh. Guess we have more in common than I thought.

Saturdays are movie nights with this family and neighbors.

Angel said, "Let's watch horror movies tonight!" Cue Bambi eyes, uh, now!

Iggy sighed. "Alright. Which movie first? Max?"

I walked over to the large selection of movies and looked at the horror selection. I picked out one called _The Orphan. _**(A/N: Dude, that is some freaky shit.) **Seems scary enough. I handed it to Iggy and sat back down next to Fang. I had become more comfortable with this family for the few weeks I've been here. I'm not letting my guard down, but I feel like I'm getting attached. _No, bad Max! *hits on the nose with a news paper*_ Why am I treating myself like a dog? See, this is what happens when I get attached. Iggy put in the DVD and sat next to Nudge, who was sitting next to Fang, who was sitting next to me. Angel and Gazzy were curled up on the love chair. Ella was sitting in the recliner. I brought my feet under me and watched the movie.

123 minutes later

Now _that _was a movie. Very creepy. I could see Iggy, Ella, and the twins jump at certain parts. I made sure I hadn't jumped. I'm not a wuss.

"So," I said. "What's next?"

They all gave me the "are-you-freaking-kidding-me" looks. I grinned and got off of the couch. I picked Paranormal Activity **(A/N: I haven't seen it yet, but from what I heard, it was scary.) **and put it on the DVD player. Let's enjoy.

86 minutes later

I take it back. _That _was a movie. Fang and I had unknowingly moved closer to each other during the whole movie, and now our cheeks were just about an inch apart. I moved away and coughed, feeling a light heat rise to my face. What the hell? I haven't blushed since . . . _he_ marked me.

_You're opening up, _that annoying little voice in the back of my head I had buried alive told me. You mean you don't have one? You can get 'em at Target.

Back to the drastic news: I'm opening up. Which means I'm getting attached. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Well, crap.

**I'm finally done! It took me a while to write this because I was having dinner at the same time. In case you were curious, right now it's fall where they are, so it's ok for Max to wear a skirt and long sleeves with boots. I'm planning something big, so I might start going day by day for now. I haven't decided yet. But when it happens, it'll be either after or during winter. I'm undecided. **

**Tank: It's called writer's block.**

**Me: I refuse to call it that! And I'm going to do something soon to prove Max is numb on the outside. I'm pretty sure it'll happen during the Winter . . .**

**Tank: You already have it planted into your mind. It'll happen during the winter. **

**Me: Yeah. **

**James: What are you two talking about?**

**Me: Sorry, James, this is a figment and me session only. You can join if you sign your soul and MR book rights over to me.**

**James: Nah. It's not worth it.**

**Me: Damn.**

**Tank: Sanity, what was the point of this chapter? Was it just a filler?**

**Me: No, silly. It proves Max has musical talent. And it's gonna be a big part when I _kill _someone. Mwahahahaha! **

– Sanity 


	5. Writer's Constipation!

**I would like to thank Asidill for pointing out a few things about the violin! People, I am musically challenged! I can barely sing without making dogs howl. **

**Tank: It's true. We have a rule she can only sing while in the shower, and that barely helps. **

**Me: Mph. You're barely any better. You sound like Justin Bieber on a bad day. **

**Tank: Don't you dare compare me to that boy! He has the skills of a toad with a spork stuck in its throat. **

**James: Spork?**

**Me and Tank: Yep!**

**James: You people are so weird.**

**Me: Damn straight. I like good music, but I don't sing or play instruments. Give me a guitar or violin and I'll sell it for book money any day. Oh, and I would like to answer Toronto Blue Jays FTW's question! I did borrow the _title_ since I was too lazy to look in the darkest corner of my mind for the it. Oh, well. (I'm hoping no one sues.) The last is: _The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest._ And I didn't steal the series. The series is murder mysteries. But I didn't read it yet. I read the description. **

**Back to the terrible news: I have writer's constipation! **

**Tank: Writer's constipation? **

**Me: Well I'm not gonna call it *voice drops to a whisper* that horrid thing. **

**JP: You mean writer's block?**

**Me: *Whimpers and nods* It's just horrid! Horrid I tell you!**

**JP: There she goes again. Being over dramatic about a tiny little thing.**

**Me: Little! What about all my readers? What happens to them? **

**Tank: They wait until your writer's constipation passes. **

**Me: Is there a medicine for that? I need it NOW! **

**Tank: I think there is a medicine for it. IT'S CALLED ASKING THE READERS!**

**Me: Oh, thanks for reminding me. I need ideas! Give me anything! I'll even take a monkey eating an orange in the middle of a frozen lake if that's what it comes to!**

**Tank: Where do you come up with these things? **

**Me: You know the part of your mind where you never go?**

**Tank: Yeah.**

**Me: That's where.**

**Tank: Great. **

**Me: Thank you all for reading this! I need help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you St. Silver Wings! You're a genius! I really needed the help. Tank and JP are playing some video game and I'm writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Damn it! When, when, _when_?**

**%#!()&(&$$^**

Ella, Nudge, and Angel burst into my room, yet again. That's two days in a row. When do I get to sleep? Apparently, when they say I do. Again, Ella and Nudge ransacked my closet and Angel hijacked my blankets. But this time I was tangled up in them. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I didn't say ow or that hurt, just kept my mouth shut.

"OMG, Max I am so sorry! I didn't know you'd fall," Angel said.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "It's fine, Angel." She gave me a peculiar look but shrugged and joined Nudge and Ella in Hell, A.k.a my closet. I walked across the hall and into the bathroom to take a shower when I realized someone was already in there. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry," I said and walked out of the bathroom. A few seconds later Fang walked out, his waste wrapped in a towel. An _eight pack? _Does God love torturing me? He must. I felt a light heat rise up to my face but then shut down my feelings.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's alright," he said and walked paste me and to the guest room, where he had his clothes. I walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, then banged my head against it. What the hell? That's me blushing twice, in two days. It's quite annoying having your feelings you've been hiding for four years come back at you. Has it ever happened to you? No? Well, I don't like it. I stopped banging my head against the door before permanent damage was done on both head and door and started the water. I took a shower and ever so slowly started to place up my walls up all over again, purposefully making my face more and more impassive each time a new wall was placed. When I was done I was my old self again, completely emotionless. It wasn't until later that I realized that was a bad thing. A very bad thing.

I walked across the hall in just a towel. When I walked into my room Nudge, Ella, and Angel were sitting on my bed talking about something. When Angel saw me she frowned, but then smiled. "Hey, Max. We got your clothes." She shoved fabric into my hands and then shoved me into my closet.

"So where are we going?" I asked her through the door. I looked at the fabric she had given me. It was a deep blue overall dress, a black long sleeved shirt and the sleeves were see through, and knee high boots with short, stubby heels.

"We're going to church," she answered. I froze in my spot.

_Flashback_

"_Max!" Dad called upstairs. "Get your worthless ass down here! We're going to church!"_

_I quietly went down the stairs. "What?"_

"_We're going to church, so dress in something nice."_

_I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt. "But I like what I'm wearing."_

_He became furious. "You'll do what I say! Now go get dressed and make it fast!" I hurriedly walked up the stairs and into my room. I dressed in a white button up shirt and rolled it up to my elbows, and a black skirt that went just above my knees. I threw on a black tie and white flats and went down the stairs._

"_Ah," Dad said. "Isn't that better?" He cupped my face with one hand and I flinched. His face became hard and his eyes cold. "Why do you always assume I'm gonna hurt you?" he asked. _

"_Because you always do," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't catch that. My hopes were wasted._

"_Why, you little bitch." He slapped me and instead of falling like I usually do, my head went to the side and I hit him back. Hard. His nose crunched under my knuckles and went to the side, like my head had when he slapped me. Then he punched me in the gut and I doubled over. He swung his fist into my jaw and I fell back, my head hitting coffee table. It all went black after that. Guess we aren't going to church. _

_End Flashback_

"Max?" Angel's voice protruded my flashback. "Max? Are you ok?"

I looked around and noticed I had curled into a ball without my even noticing. "I'm fine, Angel," I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, ok." She seemed to notice I was lying. "Are you almost done? We're leaving in five minutes."

Shit. I hurriedly got dressed and the girls put my dirty blond hair with lighter blond streaks into two floppy pigtails and Nudge put two dark blue jewels in my pierced ears. They raced me down stairs and I stuffed down a piece of toast. We all piled into Dr. M's car and she drove us to the next town over, since ours doesn't have a church. Fang kept staring at me the whole way there. It wasn't that uncomfortable, just a little weird. We hopped out of Dr. M's car when we got to the large church and walked through the doors. We were only a little late. Ok, five minutes, but still. We went sit in an empty pew and I thought I saw someone with golden brown hair but shook it off as my over active imagination. Ha! I make myself laugh. I'm way too paranoid to put anything past me. When we were kneeling, I looked behind me and what I saw shocked me so much I fell backwards. While I was _kneeling. _You know you're a klutz if.Fang's arm wrapped around my waste before my head could hit the bench.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. He helped me back onto my knees and turned back to the front.

Who was it I had seen? I'll tell you later.

An hour and thirty minutes later

I leaned against the church walls, waiting for her to come out. I hadn't seen her since my visit to the home, two years ago. We had talked over the phone I had managed to borrow. *cough* steal *cough cough*

She walked out of the church with what a presumed to be her newest family and I tackled her into a hug. She stiffened, but hugged me back after a moment. "Good to see you, Maxie."

"Good to see you, too, Jennifer-Joy," I whispered in her ear. "How ya been?"

"Pretty good. These actually seem to be nice."

"Yeah. Mine are kinda nice too." We pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"You're still my emotionless brick wall, I see," she said, slugging me in my shoulder.

I did the same. "Yes, my every so happy friend."

My adoptive family walked over to us. Dr. M asked, "Max, who's this?"

"Everyone, this is J.J. I've known her since, um, the incident." We started calling my burning the incident because it was a mouth full to say, "When my father burned and marked me/her for life." Yeah, kinda hard.

"They know?" J.J. asked me.

I nodded.

"Well," she said. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

I chuckled, earning several looks from my family and neighbors. I had barely done anything past crack a small grin, so much as chuckle. I introduced her to everyone and both of our parents decided it would be ok if we had some time alone. Right now, we were sitting on swings in an old park, slowly going back and forth. Small squeaks and groans escaped the old swings, yet they didn't break and we stayed on them .

"J.J?" I asked.

"Hm?" she asked, turning her head towards me.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

I smiled at her. A full blown smile. "I think we should call off the pact."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I want you to be happy, J." I put an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head in mine, her eyes glissening with unshed tears of joy.

"Thanks, M. You're a real friend."

"And don't you forget it." She smiled at me.

We stood up and hugged. "I love you, Jennifer-Joy."

"I love you, too, Maximum. Don't go getting yourself killed."

"I won't, I promise. Be good, ok? Don't get into any trouble."

"God, Max. What are you, my mother?" We laughed. Get it? Cause we're both orphans? Oh, forget it.

We waved goodbye, after exchanging phone numbers and promising to meet soon.

I walked back to my family and got into the car.

We drove home in a comfortable silence.

!~*&!$*()$^

My location: School. Specifically, my locker. I stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

I turned to face Owen, this asshole sexist pig.

"Hey, Babe," he said.

"What do yo want, Owen?" I asked, shoving a book into my locker. I smelled alcohol on his breath. This guy had been drinking then he came to school? Idiot. I shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," he said, smirking.

I sneezed. "Oh, sorry. It's just I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Aw, come on Maxie. You know you love me."

I sneezed twice. "Damn, boy. You must be talking some serious bull if you made me sneeze twice."

"C'mon, babe," he said.

I turned to him. "Call me babe one more time and you'll be in world of pain. You know Hell has a restraining order against me, right?"

"You couldn't take me."

"Sure I could. Easy as pie."

He sent a right hook at me, but I ducked, and his fist collided with locker. Everyone in the hall's attention was turned on us. I appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around my fist connected to nose. Oops. I was aiming for jaw, but this works just as well. He howled in pain from his broken nose. He swung for my face and I, again, ducked but this time kicked his legs form under him. He fell to the ground, and luckily he held his head up.

I sat on top of his chest and threw three fake punches to his nose, him cringing away from them. "One, two, three. See? Easy as pie."

I climbed off of him and grabbed my book-sack from my locker. As I walked down the hall, they separated for me like in some cheesy movie. God, you'd think these people would be more original. Like, a congrats, perhaps? I just beat up the captain of the football team and they acted like they're scared of me!

Oh. How am I so ignorant? You know, they say ignorance is bliss, but I'm feeling anything but blissful.

%#*&%#*

**I know, my fight scenes suck and this chapter wasn't exactly the best, but I still have symptoms of my writer's constipation. And my fight scene wouldn't have been so bad if Tank had helped me .**

**Tank: Hey, I was playing a video game. **

**Me: Boys are stupid. You know I can't even play x-box? I prefer game cube. I dislike X-box's controllers. I tried playing Halo once with my step brother, and I accidentally killed him. Once.**

**Tank: You know, you're not really the hand eye coordinated type of girl.**

**Me: No dip, Mr. Holmes. You truly are a genius. **

**Tank: I'm still trying to convince her to at least try playing a game.**

**Me: I said NO! And my answer is FINAL!**

**Tank: Are you on your period?**

**Me: Yeah, actually I am and I have a knife. What were you saying?**

**Tank: Never mind.**

**Me: Good boy. Wait. My readers really didn't need to know that. Just great. **

Another Disclaimer Cause I'm paranoid like that: I don't own X-box, Game cube, MR, Halo. But I do own the knife, so watch your back and don't piss me off.

Go on. Press the green/blue button. You know you want to.

I've got a knife!

Press it.

Click.

Beep.

Type.

Done!

See, simple.


	7. When Ice Cracks Not AN!

**I'm taking an idea from Abbi, though contorting it so it fits my "numb" plan. Her other part would ruin my plan of future Fax! Mwahahahaha! **

**Tank: You know, these evil mood swings are getting really aggravating. And she had ten doses of Advil in two days! It's getting out of control. **

**Me: You try being a girl on her, um, womanly issue for my male readers. I'M IN PAIN!**

**JP: And now my ears are. Can we please just continue with the story? I don't want to have to hear all of your complaining.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. But JP can change all that. J?**

**JP: Oh, sooooo not happening. **

**Me: Damn it!**

**Tank: Thank God. No one knows what she'd do to the series if she got a hold of it.**

**Me: Well, there'd be a lot more Fax and Fang would realize how stupid he's been and come back, begging Max for forgiveness. Then Max would be her bad-ass self and beat the crap out of him, then they'd make out and I'd hand it back over to JP to write, and me to own! Catherine Hardwicke would be kicked to the curb, with no contract! Mwahahahaha! There'd be lot more blood and guts! GORE IS AWESOME, PEOPLE!**

**Tank: Your hormones sure are violent.**

**Me: IT'S A GIFT.**

**Tank: Your caps lock is still on.**

**Me: I KNOW THAT. I OWN THE BLACK RABBIT IN THE WINTER! HIS NAME IS PLUTO AND HE'S THE ASTROLOGICAL SYMBOL OF DEATH. MAKES YOU WONDER WHAT'LL HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER, DON'T IT?**

**#%#%^$$%^^##!%^**

It has been a month since we went to church, and we didn't go since. Maybe they only went once a year? I donna know.

It was starting to get colder, though I only felt the tiny sensation of a chill. I was always cold inside, so I didn't feel it much. I woke up on my own will, and looked out the window. There was snow on the ground, and a lot of it. A black ball of fur walked across our yard to Fang's, and Angel scooped the dog into her arms. **(A/N: We're not in Arizona any more, are we Toto?) **I smiled inwardly. That little girl would be the death of me.

I then realized Dr. M had to get to work. I changed into a gray sweat shirt, some jeans, and black boots. I quietly went downstairs and into the garage. I grabbed the snow shovel and walked to the driveway.

Fang freaking POV

I walked out of the my house wearing warm clothes for the cold weather. Can you guess what color? Come on, guess. You're not guessing, are you? Black. **(A/N: Best color **_**ever**_**. Get over it, people.)** I looked next door and saw Max in the snow. She was only wearing jeans, boots, and a sweater. Was she making snow angels? No. Was she making a snowman? No. Was she having a snowball fight with a _magical_ snowman? Oh, Hell no. Max was more likely to beat the living crap out of him. What was Max doing? Shoveling snow. And her hands were _bleeding. _

I walked over to her. "Max. Your hands."

She seemed to just notice they were bleeding. "Huh," was all she said. Then she _continued _to shovel snow, like it didn't even bother her.

"Max," I said. "Your hands need to be taken care of." I grabbed her elbow. "C'mon."

She yanked her arm away from me. "I can take care of myself, Fang." She threw down the shovel and walked into the house, I hot on her heels. This girl was crazy. And I was sure that's why I loved her so much. 

She walked into the kitchen and ran the cold water, running her hands under the faucet. I mentally winced, having done that myself. But Max seemed perfectly fine. She wiped her hands on a towel and opened a cupboard with said towel. She pulled out a first aid kit and opened the antiseptic. I always hated that smell. Max didn't seem to like it either, and she wrinkled her nose which made her look incredibly cute. Did I really just say that? Yeah. I think I did. Stupid Fang! Max isn't cute. She's like a baby Tiger. One second she's cute, the next she's eating you for breakfast. 

She applied it to her hands and wrapped them in the bandages. How had she done all of that without wincing? OMG, she's an emotionless brick wall! Did I just say OMG? I'm spending _waaaaay_ too much time with Angel and the girls. Enough! No more!

"Max, what's wrong with your hands?" Dr. M asked, silently creeping into the kitchen. I looked at her from where I was sitting on the counter. How had she gotten in here? She's quieter than me sometimes. And that's really creepy.

"And who shoveled the snow?"

"I did," Max answered. "And I was shoveling snow."

"Oh! We still need to get you winter clothes." Dr. M started to check out Max's bandages and when she saw saw them she frowned slightly. "Max, have you done this before?"

Max nodded and shrugged. Ok then. Obviously she didn't want to talk about it.

$^#$#%&&!$%!

Max POV

I quietly crept down the stairs. I wanted to explore the woods on my own. I had tried going by myself, but the younger kids or Fang or Iggy always wanted to go, too, and I never really got a chance to do anything. Decked out in white and blue – call me paranoid, I like to hide – I opened the back door, locked it behind me, and walked over to the edge of the woods and slipped into the shadows. I looked above me as I walked, seeing all of the trees painted white with the snow. It was actually kinda pretty. A heard a snap somewhere behind me, and turned around, in a fighting stance. A rabbit. A black rabbit. How cute! Did I just say something was cute? Dammit! I need to stop all this mushy feely stuff!

I turned around and started to walk again, my feet shuffling lightly on the soft snow. I walked for God knows how long until I came to a large clearing. I kept walking and walking until I was in the middle of the clearing.

"Max! Get away from there!" someone called and I jumped about three feet in the air. When I landed a loud crack come from under me and I realized something. This wasn't a clearing. It was a lake. I wasn't on the ground, I was on ice. Very, very, delicate ice that I just cracked. I started to slowly make my way away from the crack. Then another sounded, and I started to run. The ice fell from under me and I screamed. I clawed at the ice which didn't help much because – in case you didn't know – ice is a particle of water, and water is slippery, even when frozen. I fell into the freezing cold water and started to kick rapidly, moving my arms up and down. Someone dived in after me, and just as I was about to pass out, picked me up from the water. I breathed greedily, taking it all in. In. Out. Oxygen. Carbon dioxide. I prefer oxygen more, so it took as much as my lungs would allow. Fang carried me bridal style back over to the edge of the woods, going as fast as he could with me in his arm. When he touched me I felt my icy insides crack, letting an unfamiliar warmth spread through me. I shut it down, refusing to feel any of that warmth. I shoved all of my feelings into the cracks, hoping it would hold.

I shivered, over and over again. It takes a lot for me to even get cold, so that water must have been freezing. Worse than freezing. And I was cold to the bone. And that's freezing. Freaking. Cold.

I didn't notice when Fang ran to the back door to my house, I was shivering so much. All that wind hadn't helped my condition very much. He tried to open the door, then swore under his breath.

"Why'd you have to lock the door?" I heard him ask under his breath, but it went in one ear and out the other.

He went over to his house and opened the back door. This was the first time I'd been in Fang's house, but I really didn't care. It was warm. I was cold. Do the math. Fang carried me upstairs to his room and laid me on the bed, and I immediately became a big, wet ball.

Fang POV

I looked at Max on my bed, soaking wet and shivering, her lips blue I walked out of my room and down the hall to my mom's, where I knocked on the door.

She answered and asked, "What is it, Fang?"

I blurted it all out, from the time I left for the lake to the present. Her eyes widened and she said, "Go get some towels and blankets from the laundry room, quickly." She rushed off to my room and I went to the laundry room, gathering as many blankets and towels as I could. Angel walked in, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong, Fang?" she asked. It was like she could read my mind. I didn't like that feeling.

"Max fell into the lake," I told her. She gasped. It was in the middle of winter, so it was really cold.

We went down the hall and I knocked. On my own door. How messed up is that? My mom answered, grabbed the fabrics, and said, "Thanks."

I tried to go in, but she stopped me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have to change Max out of her wet clothes and into dry ones."

Ohhhhhhhhh. Angel rushed into the room and slammed the door behind her. I sat down against my wall, hoping Max would be alright.

Max POV

I woke up in someone elses bed, in someone elses shirt. I brought it to my nose. Damn, it smelled good. I breathed it in deeper and heard a giggle. I turned my head to see Angel sitting there, giggling like a maniac.

"This stays between the two of us," I told her, my eyes narrowed.

She giggled again, but nodded. I stood up, and felt a small chill. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to find myself in a black button up shirt that went down to mid thigh and a pair of black sweat pants too big. I pulled the cord on the sweat pants and they hugged my hips. That is much better.

I walked out of the black room and saw Fang sitting by the door, his eyes closed and his back slumped.

I cleared my throat and he woke up. "Thank you, Fang," I said in a low voice.

"What was that?" he asked cupping his ear. "I didn't hear you."

"Don't push it." He smiled up at me and my world got a little brighter. Ugh. Mushy, feely stuff is back!Run for your lives! I then fell in love for Fang Jason. I just didn't know it yet.

#%%#^&$$

**Tank: Sanity has just come up with a new form of self-hurt! It's called "headwall". Example: Now.**

**Me: School *headwall* tomorrow * headwall* uniforms *headwall* Bitchy *headwall* Big mouth *headwall***

**Tank: Enough with the headwall! That hard head of yours is gonna break the wall soon if you keep at it.**

**Me: *slaps Tank upside the head* Be nice.**

\\


	8. Have a Merry Bloody Cristmas

**To: Someone in the US: Who said I wasn't continuing the story? I just had school and no time too update. There shall be Fax! I'm tired of waiting. And I think the rest of you are, too. So, Fax! FAX! FAX! FAX!**

**Tank: Finally. You were running out of ideas of how to postpone it, but you just couldn't take it any more.**

**Me: It was getting annoying. I wanted Fax. I need Fax. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fax or MR. **

**Claimer: But I do own Pluto, the black bunny in winter. He's gonna play a big role in this chapter. He's gonna be a star!**

**Tank: Sure. Tell yourself that. It's good to have dreams.**

**#$^$$$^^$$^&*%**

Christmas Eve. So sweet and touching. I decided to stay away from the rest of Dr. M's family. They were all lovey-dovey, touchy-feeling, hugs and kisses kind of people. I usually stayed in my room as everyone shared the Christmas cheer! Blah.

Someone knocked on my door and Fang's head popped in. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and sat crossed legged on my bed. "Hey."

He nodded a hello and sat down next to me on the bed. He looked at the guitar in my hands and said, "Will you play me something?"

I frowned. "I don't wanna."

"Please, Max?" he asked.

"I said no, Fang."

He pouted and did Bambi eyes. Damn. He's good. "Please, Max?"

I sighed and nodded and he smiled. I had become pretty close to Fang the few weeks after he saved my life. He was the only one, besides J.J, that I allowed to see even some of my feelings. I smile more when I'm around him. But that's it.

I gently strummed the guitar and let my hands take control. I gently strummed the music to _Your Guardian Angel _by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.** (A/N: I know part of that song is electric guitar – at least I think – but this is my story and it will happen this way!) **I looked up at Fang to see shock written in his eyes. I smirked. I had learned to read him like a book.

"Can you sing it for me?" he asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

I stiffened. "No."

"C'mon, Ma-"

I cut him off. "No, Fang. I. Said. No."

He lifted up both his hands in the universal "you win" signal.

Why wouldn't I sing for him? Let's just say I know why the caged bird sings.

^$#!%^&% 

"C'mon, Max! Wake up!" Angel and Gazzy called hopping in my bed and jumping up and down.

"Where's the snooze button on these two?" I asked, moving my hand around wildly, looking for an ankle. My eyes still weren't open.

"They're children, Max," Iggy answered from somewhere in my doorway. "They don't have snooze buttons."

"Max, it's Christmas! Get up!" Angel yelled in my ear and tugged at my blankets.

"I'm up now, thanks to you." I opened my eyes and looked at Angel who was staring back at me. "And why are you at my house?"

"Our parents went to a charity event and we usually spend Christmas here, anyway," Gazzy answered.

I grunted and pulled myself off of my bed. They dragged me downstairs to the decorated Christmas tree. Presents lay under it, and Dr. M walked in with her world famous chocolate chip cookies. I stuffed two into my mouth, loving how they melted into my mouth. I handed Angel, Gazzy, Dr. M, Fang, Ella, and Iggy their gifts. What did I get them? Angel, a stuffed bear dressed like an Angel. Gazzy, a container that was supposed to preserve and conserve your farts. Dr. M, new scrubs that had little cats running all over it. Fang, a shirt that said bite me. I saw him smirk. Ella, a gift certificate to Claire's. And Iggy, a lighter with a _big_ flame. I made him promise not to use it any where near me. Or a house. Or anything super flammable.

They all said thanks Max and handed out their gifts. Fang handed me a rectangular box and when I opened it, I almost gasped. It was the violin from the store! I awkwardly hugged him and placed the chin rest to my _jaw. _**(A/N: Yay! I got it right!Again, thanks Asidill!) **I delicately tuned the instrument, then moved the _bow_ back and forth gently. A clear tune sounded and I slightly grinned. Dr. M smiled at me. I put the violin down, back in it's case that was also supplied in the rectangular box and put it off to the side. Dr. M handed me a tiny box, and when I opened it I expected a necklace or earrings. _Not _car keys. My eyes widened and I smiled a thin smile. I hugged her, awkwardly again. She wasn't expecting it, but then hugged me back. Angel ran to the backyard and said she'd be right back. Iggy handed me a square box wrapped in newspaper. Gee, thanks Ig! I opened it and found a Micky Mouse alarm clock.

"Thanks, Iggy," I said, putting the alarm clock back into the box.

"What? No hug?" he asked, a hand at his heart, faking hurt.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

Gazzy said, "Angel and I are sharing the gift. We both found it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't trust this boy. Then the back door opened and Angel came in, holding large dog crate. Inside the dog crate was a black bunny, in the dead of winter. It was the bunny! The one who I had seen on my way to the lake.

"We found him in a trap some hunter had set," Angel explained. "Dr. M helped us fix his leg and I thought of giving it to you."

"Nu-uh!" Gazzy exclaimed. "It was me!"

"Nu-uh!" Angel said, outraged.

"Uh-huh!"

This went on for another three minutes until I said, "Enough! You both thought of giving me the rabbit, ok?"

They nodded silently. I hugged Angel and Gazzy with one arm each. "I love the rabbit. I think I'll name him Pluto."

"Pluto?" Iggy asked. "You'd name a rabbit Pluto?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I asked him.

He snickered. "Nothing."

I just smiled. "Good."

I reached over to the cage and brought him up to my room. I put him on my chest of drawers, and fed him a little rabbit food that had been supplied. I changed and went back downstairs. We were going to town square, oh joy! A lot of carolers and people looking at them.

Four Hours Later

I actually had _fun. _Huh. Imagine that. Fun! I ate a lot of warm food. Yum.

We were now sitting in front of the fireplace, sipping hot cocoa, dipping chocolate chip cookies in it. How cheesy and cliche. I'm so . . . tired.

I stood up and said, "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Hey, Max," Iggy said. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'll do that, Ig. Thanks for the idea." I walked over to the stairs and climbed them to my room. I was so tired. I walked down the hall, yawning all the way. I opened my door and ran to my bed, collapsing onto the comforter.

"Goodnight, Pluto," I said before closing my eyes.

The last thing I saw were his eyes glittering in the moonlight.

**(A/N: And I give you:)**

J.J. POV

I laughed at something Cal had said. She was my second best friend. She wasn't replacing Max. No one could ever replace Max.

I looked at the traffic, and realized we could go. I started to walk towards the other end of the street, my hands in my pockets, and Cal following closely. I then heard a loud shot and a large pain in my side. I felt for it, realizing I was bleeding. _I had been shot! _I made a sort of choking sound before falling to the ground, Cal calling my name.

I knew my past would catch up to me someday. I was just hoping it wouldn't be on a Christmas.

One thing ran through my mind before I blacked out:

How is Max gonna handle this?

$^$%^&^$

**Tank: That didn't look like Fax to me. **

**Me: But I had a brain storm, and boom! Here we are, thinking about J. J's past and how Max is gonna handle this. Aren't I evil?**

**Tank: You are a very evil person. It's quite scary, you know. **

**Me: I do know. But anywho, I wanted to apologize for three things: One, the lack of Fax. I had to do this now. My brain's like lightning, on flash and it's go- ooooohhhhhhh! Shiny!**

**Tank: Example, now.**

**Me: Two, my lack of updateness. It's my first day of school and a lot of work. I hate school!**

**JP: Who doesn't?**

**Tank: Nerds.**

**Me: No, they hate it too. There are such things as bullies, ya know! And three, my lack of J.J. POV. I wanted to leave a sort of cliffy! It was a big deal. I know this chap is short, but make do, my peoples! I will be back, ASAP. But school comes first, to my displeasure.**

**Tank: Displeasure? You practically screamed when your English teacher gave you homework. **

**Me: Oh, well. Oh, and I have a new friend! I'm not gonna tell you her name, though. I don't know if any of you are stalkers! That's why I don't give people real info. Now, it's time for music *turns up rock music and bangs head* **

**Tank: You are a rock freak.**

**Me: I prefer to call myself a Daddy's little rock girl. Now, don't review.**

**Tank: She's using what's called reverse psychology. It won't work. **

**Me: Fine.**

**You know you want to review. **

**Go on. Click it.**

**I still have the knife. **

**That blue button's getting lonely.**

**Click.**

**Type.**

**Beep.**

**Done!**

**Go!**

**. . . **

**Just click the bleeping button!**

\\


	9. Tears on the Piano

**I. Am. Pissed.**

**Tank: Um . . . why?**

**Me: You tube is giving me problems! I try to play a song on my Queue and it'll stop in the middle of the song. That's a reason to get me pissed. And me pissed is not a good thing. It means a very endangered Tank.**

**Tank: WHAT? **

**Me: All those fangirls are gonna be so sad when I kill you. Ha! I'm already laughing. Maybe I won't kill Tank or the owner of You tube. But I'll still think about it. Just like I'm thinking of ways to kill Justin Bieber . . .**

**Tank: She has a list hanging over her bed, and when she comes up with an idea she squeals like a little girl and writes it down. It's starting to worry all of us. **

**Disclaimer: I no owny Maxie Ridey. Dammitty! **

**^$##%&*^$##**

I was sitting in my room, tuning my guitar when Dr. M knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said/yelled through the door.

Dr. M walked into my room, holding the house phone out to me. "Max, it's someone from Willow Hospital."

Willow . . . that's where J.J lives! **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real town, so we're just gonna pretend, m'kay?) **I snatched the phone from her hand and she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

I put the phone to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"Um, yes," a male voice replied. "Is this Maximum Ride?"

"Yes, this is she." I never told you I had manners? Well. Guess you missed that.

"Well, um, you were on J.J's emergency list . . ."

"What happened?" I asked, standing up from my bed and rummaging through my drawers.

"Well, she was shot in the side. And she isn't looking good. We think you should come see her before things are . . . too late." I could here him gulp.

I pulled clothes from my drawers. "I'll be right there," I said and hung up the phone. I had stayed cool during that conversation. On the inside, I was screaming and clawing the eyes out of whoever shot her. I was gonna kill Ramone. I threw the phone at the wall, happy when I heard the crack that meant it was broken. I dumped the change of clothes into my bag and stopped. Guitar, violin? Violin, guitar? I went with my guitar.

Someone knocked on my door and said, "Max, are you alright?" Fang.

I stuffed my guitar into it's case and grabbed my bag. I walked out of my room, and pushed past Fang.

"Max! You're not leaving, are you?" he asked, grabbing my wrist. I pulled out of his hold, anger fueling my strength. I walked into the living room.

"I gotta go," I said through clenched teeth and grabbed my car keys.

"When are you gonna be back?" Dr. M asked.

"I donna know." I walked out of the door to the garage, where my black car was parked. I hopped into the car and revved the mustang's engine. I opened the garage door with the remote and was about to pull out when I heard Iggy say to Fang, "You know we have to follow her, right?"

I didn't wait until he answered. I sped out of the garage and down the street at a speed that would make a professional NASCAR driver pee his pants.

%#^%#^&%##

I pulled my guitar case out of the backseat and walked towards the hospital, my bag in hand. I walked up to the receptionist who smiled brightly at me.

"Welcome to Willow Hospital, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, J.J. Marks. Room number. Now," I snarled. She flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. We're not allo-"

She didn't finish because I reached over the counter and fisted her shirt. "You're gonna tell me what room she's in, or I punch in your face."

She gulped and said, "ICU, room three."

I let go of her shirt and started to run towards the ICU rooms. Who knew how much time she had left?

When I got there, I didn't knock. I walked right in.

"Max, thank God you're here," Mrs. Jones said.

I nodded and sat next to J.J. "Hey, Jennifer-Joy."

I have to admit it. She looked like death. She was a pale-ish, gray-ish color and her hair was lying limply around her shoulders. And she was real thin. She had only been here for a few hours, but it looked more like weeks.

"Hey, Maxie," she rasped. Her voice was forced and choked, unlike her usual upbeat tone.

I moved a strand piece of hair from her face. "Hows it going?"

"Pretty good." She forced a laugh, and I smiled.

She went back to a normal face. "Maxie?"

"Yeah?" I knew what was coming, but I didn't really feel like doing it.

Just then, Iggy and Fang walked into the room. I glared at them. Why did they follow me? Idiots.

I turned back to J.J. "What is it?"

"Sing for me, Maxie," she said.

I was about to say no, but when I looked into her eyes I knew it was now or never. I sighed and pulled out my guitar. I readied the guitar and began to play and sing.

"_This world will never be,_

_What I expected,"_

I heard gasps in the background, but I was too focused on the music.

"_And if I don't belong,_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone,_

_Everything that I own._

_Too make you feel like it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_Even if I say,_

_It'll be alright._

_Still I hear you say,_

_You want to end your life._

_Now and again we try,_

_To just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around,_

_'Cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_No one will ever see,_

_This side reflected._

_And if there's something wrong,_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone,_

_Everything that I own._

_To make you feel like, _

_It's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_Even if I say,_

_It'll be alright._

_Still I hear you say,_

_You want to end your life._

_Now and again we try,_

_To just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around,_

_'Cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_The world we knew,_

_Won't come back._

_The time we've lost,_

_Can't get back._

_The life we had,_

_Won't be ours anymore._

_This world will never be_

_What I expected._

_And if I don't belong._

_Even if I say,_

_It'll be alright._

_Still I hear you say,_

_You want to end your life. _

_Now and again we try,_

_To just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it around,_

_'Cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_Maybe we'll turn it around,_

_'Cause it's not too late. _

_It's never too late (It's never too late),_

_It's not too late,_

_It's never too late."_

The first word that escaped someone's lips: "Wow."

I turned and saw Fang and Iggy staring at me in amazement. Well, Iggy had his mouth almost dropped to the floor and Fang's emotions played in his eyes. I smirked at them. I turned back to J.J.

"Happy?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and nodded. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

I looked at my watch. Ten o'clock. Damn. It had been that late when I got here? I thought I had drove faster than that.

"Alright, J," I said and kissed the top of her head, which was a bit cold. I said, "I'm gonna spend the night here, if that's ok."

"Of course," Mr. Jones said.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my long sleeved black t-shirt and gray pajama bottoms. When I came back out, Fang and Iggy said they'd sleep in the hallway. I agreed then took a spot on the chair next to J.J. I propped my feet up against her bed.

"G'night, Jennifer-Joy," I said, barely a whisper.

"Night, Maximum," she answered. I hadn't even thought she'd heard it. I closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

%^#&***^$&

I was woken up by an annoying beeping sound, doctors rushing into the room, and nurses pushing me out into the hallway. Fang and Iggy were awake, obviously. I sat down, my back against the wall, and my knees pulled up to my chest. I didn't now what had happened.

Fang sat beside me and put and arm around my shoulders. "It'll be ok," he cooed.

I stayed silent, praying to whoever was up there that he was right.

I guess now would be a good time to explain J.J's past. Ramone was J.J's step-brother, whom the only person he cared for is himself. Ramone was a leader of a major gang, and tried to get J.J. involved in it. She said no. He said she'd pay. And she did. With the life of her parents. That was how J.J. got into foster care, and is now where she is.

The doctor's voice brought me out of my own little world, "Max, can I talk to you?"

I nodded and he kneeled in front of me. "Max, um, I'm sorry. She's gone."

She's gone. She's gone. That was all that went through my mind. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move. I could barely breath. I don't know how much later, but Fang eventually picked me bridal style and brought me to his car. He laid me down in the backseat and buckled me in. I curled up into a ball and waited for what felt like hours for us to get home, but it only took about ten minutes.

^$%#$^&&

I laid in my bed, tired though I had slept for about two days. I felt like an empty shell, completely lifeless.

Angel came into my room and said, "Max, today's the funeral. Do you want to go?"

I nodded and dressed in a black skirt, a black button up shirt, and black dress shoes like a zombie. I got into the car with the rest of us, besides Fang and Iggy, who were following us in their car, and pressed my forehead against the window. I watched as a light rain splayed over the it, each drop running down the glass.

I won't bore you with the details of the funeral. When we were burying her, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from the grieving people, my dress shoes flying after me. I ignored the thorns that pierced my skin, the rocks that dug into my tough feet. I ignored the burning in my lungs and throat as I ran and ran and ran.

I was finally at the house, and I unlocked the door and decided I needed to vent. When I vented I did one thing – I went to music. I ran to the grand piano they had in the large living room and sat down on the bench. I had my playlist memorized and I flipped through it, finally finding a song that would stop all of this from coming up. I pounded the keys of _I don't Care _by Apocalyptica, **(A/N: That's the only song of theirs I like) **trying to convince myself I didn't care.

My fingers hit the keys so hard, there might be permanent dents in them. My fingers slipped a few times, due to the fact I haven't played the piano in four years.

Then I did something I also hadn't done in four years: I cried, my salty tears spilling over the keys. I cried for J.J and, most importantly, I cried for myself.

Fang POV

I watched as Max ran away from the burial. Dr. M was about to follow her when I said, "I'll get her." And ran towards my car. When I got there, I realized Max was already gone. Damn, she's fast.

I hopped into my car and started it, pressing on the gas. A few minutes later, I was at the Martinez's and I walked in the doors, to find Max pounding in the keys to _I don't care. _I mentally winced each time her finger pounded into a key. Then she did something unexpected: She started to cry. Max. Doesn't. Cry. She was barely shivering when she fell into the lake.

I walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders, letting her cry it out on my shirt. I could barely stand it. Seeing the girl I loved in pain. **(A/N: Awwwwww!) **She eventually stopped shaking from her crying, but was still shedding silent ones.

"Fang," she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, Max?" I asked, looking down at her. God, she's gorgeous.

"I don't think *hiccup* I can stay here."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Max? Leave? Oh, Hell no.

Max POV

After I told Fang I had to leave, he lifted up my chin with his pointer finger and started to kiss away my silent tears, a warmth blooming like roses each place he kissed.

"What are you doing?" asked a quiet voice. I then realized that voice was mine. I had forgotten what it was like to cry, what it did to you.

"Changing your mind," he said, then pressed his lips to mine. I put my hands on his shoulders, about to push him away. But, here's the thing, I didn't _want _to. **(A/N: All together this time: Awwwwww!)**

Once he kissed me, I felt my protective ice crack and shatter, and a warmth spread over me. A warmth I hadn't felt in a long, long time. It finally reached my heart and I realized I loved Fang with all my heart and soul. Ah! Cheesy comments, run for your lives!

I heard several, "awwwwwws" come from the doorway and felt a blush rise up to my cheeks. I didn't put it down or hide it away. I let it come, along with all of my other feelings I had been hiding for four years. Four years too long.

%%$%^^&$$#

**Tank: You killed J.J!**

**Me: Really? I didn't notice that! Note mucho sarcasm here. And to all of you "don't kill " out there: Suck it up!**

**Tank: You are a very cruel person. J.J. just died and you're telling people to suck it up!**

**Me: What are you talking about? She's not really dead! She's right there.**

**J.J.: You're insane, you know that?**

**Me: That's what the psych evaluation said, but I think it's wrong.**

**Tank: You really are nuts.**

**James: And why are you killing my characters?**

**Me: For the last time, she's not really dead! **

**J.J: But if I stay in this room any longer I will be. Where's your floor?**

**Me: What is this "floor" you speak of?**

**J.J: Does anyone know what's really wrong with her?**

**Tank: No. That's the problem. We've been trying to get her fixed, but our lives are too hard for that.**

**- Sanity **


	10. Ditching, Kisses, and Killing, Oh My!

**GIIMT**

**Tank: Huh?**

**Me: God is in my tacos.**

**Tank: Again: Huh?**

**Me: * sigh * Well, we had guided meditation in religion Friday, and Ms. Lucy asked when was the last time you felt close to God? What were you thinking? How did you feel? And remember, God is with you. So, I thought, "Well, I was thinking about food, I was feeling hungry and wait – God is in my tacos? So, God is in my tacos was born!**

**J.P: o.O Weirdo.**

**Me: I know I am, but what are you?**

**J.P: Uh . . .**

**Me: Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Tank: Will you just go on with writing and not evil laughing?**

**Me: Fine. Anyhow, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My baby has a virus and guess what that means? No updating for me! Right now, I'm using the home computer which irritates the Hell outta me because it's so damn slow. I'm gonna take all this anger out on my keyboard. ! Ah, much better.**

**Disclaimer, not claimer. Get your facts straight!: I don't own Maximum Ride. Nor do I own Fang.**

**Fang: * pops outta nowhere * Damn straight you don't own me.**

**Me: Yeah, you're right. Max does!**

**Fang: Psh. Woman, please. **

**Max: * Pops outta nowhere * FANG! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE FLOCK YOU LYING SON OF A #$$%!**

**Fang: * Eyes wide in fear * It's Maxzilla! Run for your lives! * Adios, Fang ***

**Max: * turns to me * Anywho, thanks for returning him. **

**Me: No problemo. See ya around, Maxie! * waves ***

**Max: Bye, Sanity! * poof! ***

**JP: Why are my characters appearing here? And why are they acting as if they know you . . .**

**Me: It all happened a long time ago – **

**Tank: In a galaxy far, far away from here. **

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-crack! _Shit. That's the sound of a broken alarm clock if you didn't pick up on that. I groggily got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked random pieces of clothing and put them on. I really looked in the mirror for the first time since I was six years old. And let me tell ya, the sixteen year old body and the six year old one are two_ completely _different things.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red shirt that said forget princess, I want to be a vampire with a black leather jacket over it. I stuffed my feet into black boots that had sliver buckles going up to my knees. I looked in the mirror at my hair and face. My cheekbones were more defined, and nothing like the round baby face I had when I was six. My hair had grown to dirty blond with lighter blond streaks, with a few copper colored strands sewn into it. I was curved and had a chest. I hadn't really looked in the mirror for ten years because I was afraid of what I'd see. I know, I know. Me? Afraid? Savor it, because it won't happen again. I was afraid of seeing Jeb in me, or see the scars he had made.

I sighed and walked out of my room and went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Morning, Max," Dr. M said tenderly.

I smiled at her. "Morning . . . Mom." **(A/N: I just had to do that. Remember, Max is opening up.)**

Dr.-Mom's eyes held tears of joy, and that made me all proud of myself for making her happy.

"Someones sure in a good mood today," Ella said.

Iggy turned from his place sitting next to me on the island and made kissy faces.

"Iggy," I said, "you look like a fish." He stopped his kissy faces as Ella and Nudge giggled. Mom shook her head, but chuckled a little, too. Iggy was blushing a little bit.

"She's right, ya know," a voice said behind me and I jumped. How the Hell does he do that?

I turned to face Fang. "Hey, Fang."

He swooped down and pecked me on the lips, making me smile. "Mornin, love."

Fang took the seat to my right, I turned back to my toast (trying to cover that damned blush) and stuffed a piece into my mouth, just as the girls chorused, "Awww."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. "Shit, we gotta got." I stuffed the other piece of toast into my mouth and ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I jogged to the living room and grabbed my messenger bag. I walked into the garage and into my beautiful car. I put the key and she purred to life. The garage door opened, and I hit the gas all the way down. I sped out of the garage and onto the road.

About two minutes later, I was at the school. I slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. Eyes followed me. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, just as Fang got out of his. I took a step towards him, kissed his cheek, and grabbed his hand. Mouths practically hit the ground and I laughed. Fang smirked. We walked passed Sam, and he was fuming. I guess he thought all that flirting he had been doing was starting to work. Ha! That made me laugh.

As we were making our way to my locker, Lissa stepped in front of us and said, "You bitch! You stole my boyfriend."

I raised an eyebrow at Fang and he shrugged.

"Lissa, dear, a bitch is a dog, a dog barks. Bark is a tree, and a tree is part of nature and nature is beautiful. So, yeah. I know I'm beautiful but it's nice to hear it sometimes," I said. She was as red as her hair. I looked at what she was wearing. A mini skirt, and a v-neck top so tight it must have been hard to breath. "Oh, and Lissa – life isn't a garden, so stop being a hoe." The hall burst into laughter and even Fang smirked a little bit. She let out an earsplitting shriek and I temporarily lost my hearing. She stormed off, her posse not far behind her

I continued down the hall to my locker and when we got there Fang leaned against the one next to me. I rummaged in mine, occasionally putting something in my messenger bag. "So. You and Lissa."

Fang sighed. "I went on a date with her. Once . . . in eighth grade."

"Oh." Damn, aren't I a genius with words? I have a feeling if you look up "literary genius" in the dictionary, you'll see my picture next to it. But then under that there'll probably be the words "see crazy".

The warning bell rang and I sighed. I closed my locker and made my way down to English class.

When we got there, a man who reminded me of a big box stood behind the desk. **(A/N: The first person who can guess who this is will win nothing! But seriously, guess.) **He had a square head, a square body, even his hands seemed to be square shaped. His skin was so pale it almost seemed transparent, and you could see veins where there was skin showing. His eyes were this dull green that reminded me of stuff I saw on CSI when they looked at the dead guy's almost digested food. His lips seemed set into a permanent scowl because he scowl had lines spreading across his mouth area (yeah, I know things about how people look. Got a problem with it?). He didn't have any hair at all, and that just added to his ugliness. I know its mean, but even the nicest person alive would have said he was ugly as Hell.

I sat down at my desk in the front of the class and asked, "Who are you?"

He said in an almost robotic voice, "I am your substitute teacher."

"Ya don't say? I meant what's you name, Sherlock."

Snickers spread through the class and Mr. Box blushed this color that reminded me of plum pudding.

"My name is unimportant **(A/N: Ha! You actually thought I'd give you his name, didn't you?)**. You'll be working on a worksheet today."

I held in a groan. That meant no zoning out for me today! Darn. Mr. Box handed out a worksheet and I started to answer the questions. I was pretty smart, I guess. I had all honors classes, plus all of these questions were pretty easy. About fifty minutes later of the most boring class in history, the bell rang and I handed in the English worksheet. I had finished halfway through the class and read/listened to my iPod for the rest. I had two passions – reading and music. No, scratch that. Three passions – Reading, music, and Fang. Ah, Fang. Great. Now I'm becoming some lovey-dovey nothings-wrong-with-the-world-teenager. I knew what was wrong with the world. In fact, I had experienced it first hand. And that was what made me feel nothing and hate my life.** (A/N: Emo Max! Welcome back, buddy! E.M: Whatever. N.E.M (Not Emo Max): Why so down? E.M: Life's useless. There's no point. N.E.M: No it's not! Now you have Fang! E.M: You're right! I'm no longer Emo! Let's have a party! So, P.E.M (Previously Emo Max) and N.E.M partied all night long. Then, they got into a cat fight over Fang. Meanwhile, Fang and I watch this in amusement while drinking some root beer and eating desert rat. Fang: How bout them Lakers? Me: Huh? (completely clueless about anything that involves sports.) Fang: * facepalm *)**

Next class: Math! Bleh. I decided to skip. But Fang would be a problem. We have all the same classes together, and now that we're "together" he'll stick to my side at all times. Eh. I'll just have to convince him to go with me.

I started to walk towards the exit but Fang caught my hand. "Where are you going?"

"Ditching," I said and continued to try to get free. My feet dragged across the floor in a motionless walk. Damn, he's strong.

"Max." He used a warning tone.

"Yes, Fang?" I asked. I, being the queen of masking my face, put on an innocent expression. I turned to him. If I was the queen, then Fang was a freaking God. His face held no emotion, and you had to look deep into his eyes to see what he was feeling. He wasn't angry, nor mad. He was actually kind of . . . amused.

"Do I need to tell you?"

I pouted. "C'mon, Fang. It's not that big of a deal. We'll just borrow Iggy's notes later." **(A/N: I know Max is a little OOC, but this is my story. Deal.)**

He hesitated, and before he could say anything I smiled and said, "C'mon."

He sighed and walked out of the doors with me. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The play ground," I answered, leading him in the direction of the elementary and middle school buildings. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Smart boy.

"Bet I can beat you to the swings," he challenged a few seconds later.

I didn't give him any time to get a head start. I flew towards the swing set, him close behind me. I whipped out my long legs, reaching farther and farther with each bound. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Fang put me over his shoulder.

"Fang!" I said between laughs. "Put me down!"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

I crossed my arms. "Then don't you dare fart."

He chuckled. "That's Gazzy's specialty."

"Please put me down." I said the please part because I don't like being handled.

He sighed. "Oh, I guess." He put me on my back on the ground and laid next to me, putting his hands behind his head and lacing his fingers together.

We stared up at the clear, blue sky and I wondered what it would be like if I had real wings. To fly, be able to look down at this small town and just see specks as buildings and people. Too be free.

I turned to look at Fang and started to braid his almost shoulder length hair.

After a minute or two, he said, "Can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" I asked in all innocence.

Fang POV

I glared at Max. I wasn't really mad. I don't think I could ever be mad at her. Not ever. But I was surprised when she held my glare. No one could do that. Even my parents couldn't do that. And they were blood related.

"Make me," she whispered in my ear, her cool breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine. Ya know. The good kind.

"Alright," I whispered back. I crashed my lips down on hers, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms moved around her waist, still not breaking the kiss. Her lips moved in sync with mine until I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She froze and I pulled back.

"Max, I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" I started

"Fang, just shut up and kiss me," she said quietly. I smiled and my lips once again found hers. My tongue ran along her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance, until she finally gave in. I ran my tongue over her teeth, until we finally pulled apart, gasping for air. I looked up and there were Angel, Nudge, and Ella with their friends standing over us.

"See!" Ella squealed. "I told you they were perfect for each other."

We both glared at them. Max was blushing like crazy, and I had a little one forming on my cheeks.

"Ella," Max said.

"Yeah, Max?" she asked in all perkiness.

"I'm gonna kill you."

$%%$%^&$##

**So? Waddya think?**

**Tank: It was ok, I guess.**

**Me: * headwall * I know. As long as Kennedy has a virus, my writing might not be as good.**

**J.P: You named your laptop Kennedy?**

**Me: Yepperuni! **

**J.P: Ok. And what was that little scene with th**e **two Maxes?**

**Me: * shrugs * I decided I wanted to do that. Is that a problem?**

**J.P: No problem. I was just curious.**

**Me: Good. Now remember to guess who it is! **

**R&R?**

– **Sanity **


	11. Hickery Dickery Dock

**I finally own MR!**

**JP: No you don't.**

**Me: Uh-huh! You said it yourself. **

**JP: No, I didn't.**

**Me: Uh-huuuuh! **

**JP: Nuh-uh! **

**Me: Uh-huh!**

**Tank: I'll settle this. Sanity, he did not say you now own MR.**

**Me: Damn you, Tank. Why do you have to ruin all the fun? **

**Tank: *shrugs* It's my job.**

**Disclaimer of my fortune: I don't own MR. Nor, shockingly, do I own this disclaimer. They all deserve to die! Everyone of them!**

**Mrs. Lovett: Try the priest.**

**Sweeney: They all deserve to die!**

**Me: Will you all just shut up!**

**Mrs. Lovett: Fine, be like that.**

**Sweeney: Too bad you can't be killed. You could have been dead by now! **

**Me: Didn't I tell you to shut up? No? How bout shut the hell up!**

**Lovett Muppet: . . .**

**Sweeney Weeny: Ugh. Twit.**

**Me: Twig.**

**Weeny to the Sweeney: Tiny.**

**Me: Terrible.**

**Sweeney: Twisted.**

**Me: Looked in the mirror lately?**

**Sweener Wiener: . . . Touche`. **

**Me: Tramp.**

**Sweener Sweeter: Twirp.**

**Me: Troll.**

**Tank: When will this end?**

**Me: When we run out of words to call each other. Tawdry.**

**Cheesy Sweensey: Turkey.**

**X_X**

Alright, so I didn't kill Ella. I should have, though. It's Saturday and we're lounging around the house. Well, Fang and I are lounging around the house. Everyone else is getting ready to go to the mall. We passed. Hmmmm . . . I wonder what I'll do with all that alone time.

"Max," mom said. (I am officially calling her mom now, even in my head.) "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I already told you," I said. "I'm tackling my closet."

Iggy smirked. "Don't you mean tackling Fang into your closet?" **(A/N: It sucks, but It was the only thing I could think of, alright?)**

I rolled my eyes. "Save your jokes for your imaginary friends. Oh yeah, I know about those late night little convos with yourself. Or are you talking to someone, or may I say something?"** (A/N:If you catch what that really really means, you are officially part of The Clan. My friends and I aren't a clique. We're a clan.) **

Iggy was blushing like mad now, and he grumbled, "Let's just go already."

I giggled. Yeah, giggled. Get over it. Iggy walked out the door and several giggling girls, one smiling little boy following him.

Mom said, "Use protection."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, a look of shock plastered onto my face. Not that I was shocked she'd say such a thing – which I'm sure all parents do nowadays. But that she's totally cool with it, like she tells her sixteen-year-old daughter and sixteen-year-old boy neighbor to use protection everyday. She walked out the door with a final warning glance at me. I turned back to Fang.

Fang sighed. "Oh, what are we to do, with a house all to ourselves?" He started to lean towards me, and I shot up.

"What I told mom we'd do. We're cleaning my closet." I ran up the stairs with him close on my heels.

I walked into my room and headed straight for the walk in closet. I turned on the light and sighed. Nudge sure had done a number on it, that was for sure. Clothes were laying all over my floor and what not, covering shelves and every inch of possible floor.

"Well," I said. "Let's get to work."

I started to pick up random pieces of clothing and putting them on their hangers. I looked at Fang, and realized he was about to open the top drawer. As in, _**T**__**H**__**E**__**E**_ top drawer **(A/N: Ok, this "thee" is supposed to be multi-colored, but I don't know FF's thing for this so . . .)**. Quick as lightning, I stuck my hand out in front of the drawer before he could see what was inside of it.

"Do _not _open that drawer," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and continued to try to get it open. How did he not get it?

"Fang, that's my underwear." I really hoped I hadn't have had to say that. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and to my cheeks.

"Oh." And you guys thought _I _was the genius. Psh. You haven't lived if you didn't hear him talk in an incomplete sentence.

"Yeah." I looked at the sweatpants in his hands and back up at him. "You can put those in the last drawer, m'kay?"

He nodded and I closed the inch of drawer that had opened. He put the sweatpants in the bottom drawer, but I saw him looking at the top one. I smacked the back of his head, and glared at him. He grinned sheepishly at me, and even then I couldn't help but let the butterflies in my stomach free. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently. But, apparently, that was not enough for him. Stupid boys. Can't live with them, can't live with out them. Alright, Fang's the one exception. I can live with this one. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put one hand at the base of my spine and another on the back of my neck, so I couldn't move away. Not that I minded. Not in the least.

He turned so I was pressed against the drawers. But he slipped on a shirt or something and fell down. I let out a tiny yelp and landed on his chest.

"Ow," I said, and flipped off of him so I was on my back. Oi, you! In the white shirt! Get that big head of yours out of the gutter! Your clogging up the drain!

I looked at my ceiling and cocked my head to the side. _That's weird, _I thought. There was a door in the ceiling. It was just big enough so Fang could fit in it, so I could, too.

I turned to Fang to see him staring at me. "Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah, Max?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of my face.

"What's that?" I pointed to the door and looked at him.

For the first time, he looked away from me and at the ceiling. "Must be the entrance to the attic."

I got to my feet. "Let's check it out."

"Max."

"Hm?" I wasn't really paying attention. I was on my tip-toes and reaching with my finger tips to try and pull at the little handle to get the door open.

"You're not gonna be able to reach that." He reached up his hand and pulled on the handle, and the door swung open and an old set of stairs swung down. I jumped a little bit. I really wasn't expecting that.

Fang smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish? Yes. Effective? Uh, let me get back to you on that.

I slowly went up the stairs and into the attic. The house was pretty old, and the attic looked even older. It was shaped like a triangle with a window looking out to the street, and a window looking out to the forest on the backside of the house.

Old furniture was stuffed into one corner, and I looked around and saw a old plug. Old? Definitely. Would it work? Let's hope!

I walked down the stairs and picked up my iPod home, and dropped it in my closet. I went into the kitchen and rummaged around until I found what I was looking for. Two brooms, a dust pan, and tied my hair back in a bandana. Oh, what the hell. I got one for Fang, too. Just then I felt someones arms around my waste and breath tickling my neck. I jumped a little bit and Fang chuckled.

"Will you quit that?" I asked him, not turning around.

"What? Breathing?" He kissed my neck, and then jaw line. Everywhere he kissed – or touched, for that matter – had sparks. He turned me around and kissed my jaw line, sending tingles down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hip and lifted me up to the counter. He nibbled on my neck. I realized why they call him Fang.

"Fang," I said. My voice came out a whisper because I was afraid of doing anything higher.

"Hm?" he replied, not taking his lips off of my neck.

"Let's clean the attic." He moved back and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I'll give you a reward," I whispered in his ear and got the satisfaction of having him shiver. I took that as a yes and hopped off of the counter, and went into the living room and up the stairs. I went back up the stairs with the iPod home and iPod. I handed Fang the extra the bandana and a broom. I plugged in the iPod home and pressed play. _American Idiot _by Green Day started to play and I started to sweep up the floor. Fang did the same, and soon dust was flying everywhere. Mostly in our piles. Alright. The air. But eventually we got it, and dumped the dust into the trashcan. I start going through all the old furniture. I find an old rug, couch, and coffee table. We roll out the rug and put the couch at the end of it, the back facing the window facing the forest. The coffee table goes on the rug, in front of the couch.

_Adore _by Paramore comes on and Fang starts acting all cheesy.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, taking my hand in his. I smile and he puts his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck, and put my head on his chest. We slowly go back and forth, rocking gently. We do this for however many songs – I was kinda intoxicated by his smell. Go on. Laugh. I'll be the one laughing when it happens to you.

We collapse onto the old couch when _Teenagers _by My Chemical Romance comes on. Kinda ruins the mood, don't ya think?

Fang asked, "What now?"

I wait a minute. "I got an idea." I put my hands together behind his neck and gently press my lips to his. The kiss first starts smooth and gentle, but he adjusts his head to deepen it. Then, somehow, he's on top of me, my leg's attached to his right hip, his hand is on my left knee, my hands are tangled in his hair, and there's a war going on in our mouths. Sounds gross, right? Yeah. I don't really care. My brain before kissing Fang: O. My brain now: . . . Here girl! Where on Earth did you go? It's quite pathetic, really. But as long as no thinking is involved in this little make out session, I'm good.

We roll off of the couch, and I'm on top of Fang now, one leg on either side of him. I decided I might as well tease him a little bit, though my hormones are about to murder me for doing such a thing. I put one hand on his chest and the other I use my index finger to lightly trace his perfect, oh so beautiful lips. I put my forehead on his, but continue to trace his lips. I'm close enough now to realize the flecks I thought were silver are actually gold.

He lets out a low growl from the back of his throat, and it has the after sound of a moan or a whimper. I feel like smirking, but faster than I ever thought possible, he flipped the situation over where he's on top of me, his lips are on top of mine, and his hands are on my hips. His hands wander up to my bra line – under my shirt. Naughty, naughty Fang. But right now, my hormones are in control and I have no say in the matter. Plus, my hands are under his shirt, too, and I don't feel like being a hypocrite. Not yet, anyway. Just then, like God hates me or something, I hiccup. **(A/N: Max: What the Hell, dude?** **Fang:** **Yeah, what the Hell?** **Me: You'll see in a second. Sweeney: Toddler. Me: Tool.)**

Fang moves his lips from mine, and his hands from under my shirt, and looks at me. Then we both burst into laughter. Well, I do that. Fang just chuckles. But that counts in Fang world, so its cool.

He rolls off of me and right next to me. He drapes an arm over my waist and just looks at me. I do the same, but my arms are behind his neck.

"Max?" he says, pulling me out of his eyes. You could get lost in those beautiful things.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

I almost start hyperventilating. Ok, Max. No biggy. The guy you love just said what you're hoping he would. No problem. So why am I reacting this way?

Before I have time to think about it, I say, "I love you, too."

He smiles. A full blown, makes-all-the-girls-sigh smile. I am so lucky he's mine. Just when we 're about to kiss – anyone notice we've been doing that a lot? – a car door slams just downstairs. I sigh and get up, Fang right behind me. Then I realize I had unbuttoned Fang's black and red plaid button up shirt. Damn hormones making me do things subconsciously. An my black tank top had ridden all the way up to my bra line. I pulled I down, blushing like crazy and sorta fixed my hair (we had both lost those bandanas long ago). I did the same for his. I had done a number on it. It looked like he had just woken up from a restless sleep.

We walked down the stairs and Fang put up the ladder and door. We walked down the stairs and to the living room where everyone was sitting.

Angel said, "Hey, Max. Why do you have a bruise on your neck.?"

I turned to Fang and said, "You gave me a damn hickey."

X.X

**Tank: They're going through the alphabet now.**

**The Sweetey Bird: Ass.**

**The Me Birdy: Bitch.**

**Toddy Woddy: Cannibal.**

**Sanity isn't in the Same Category as Vanity: Douche.**

**He ain't Vlad, but he'll work as a Todd: Elephant.**

**Me: Fu-**

**Tank: ALRIGHT! We get it, alright? **

**Sweeney: Fine, douche.**

**Me: Yeah! He's the douche! And for being one, I'm telling the story.**

**Tank: Oh boy.**

**20 minutes later**

**Me: And **_**that **_** is how I found out Tank is madly in love with Ke$ha.**

**Tank: X_X**

**Me: Is he alive?**

**Blue: * swallows mouth full of popcorn * Wow.**

**Max: . . . . Weird.**

**Fang: Ke$ha dude, seriously?**

**Me: Bet ya fifty bucks she's a pedophile.**

**Dylan: Oh, you are so on.**

**Me: Hey! How'd you get here? I can't stand you. **

**JP: I invited him.**

**Me: Why would you do such a thing?**

**JP: You needed someone to bet with, and Dylan can't stand a challenge. **

**Me: Oh. In any case, Dylan, she is a pedo.**

**Ke$ha: * appears out of nowhere (Where do these people come from, really?) * Am not! * looks around room and eyes find Fang * Oh, hello, hottie.**

**Me: Ke$h, he's fifteen. Dill Weed, fork over the cash. **

**Ke$h: Ah! Damn you, Sanity. Now I'm officially a pedophile.**

**Me: You can take Dill Weed when he gives me my cash. **

**Dilly Willy Weedy: What the Hell?**

**Me: Now that the money is safely in my wallet, you can take him, Ke$ha.**

– **Sanity. **


	12. SERIOUSLY?

**Hello, my peoples. Good news – Ke$ha took Dylan. Yay! This chapter was half inspired by my brain, and the other half by the third MR manga! And it has shirtless Fang! Fangirls, unite! At first, there was just a little bit of shirtlessness, then it was like _BOOM! _He's got a six pack, baby! And scars. _Soooooooo _hot. **

**Fang: Er . . . thanks?**

**Max: Are you trying to steal my man?**

**Me: * shakes head * Max, Max, Max. You have so much to learn. I respect JP's pairing of you and Fang. In fact, I almost worship it. Why do you think you and Fang have so much kissing in my FF? **

**Max: Oh. I guess Aunty Flo came early this month.**

**Fang: Girls and their stupid terms . . .**

**Me: Alright, if you'd rather us to say perio-**

**Fang, Tank, and JP: No!**

**Max and me: * sigh * Stupid boys. **

**I Now Pronounce You Woman/Girl and Disclaimer: I don't get the point in me doing this. If I owned MR, I'd be a middle aged man . . . who really needs to shave.**

**JP: Hey! I thinks the mustache looks good.**

**Me: Jamey, you look like Jeb. **

**Jeb: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: AH! Where on Pluto did you come from? And how in Mars did I manage to jump into Tank's arms?**

**Jeb: I came from your head. Duh. And the second one even I don't really know. **

**Me: You and that damned ego. Will you ever give it a break? **

**Jeb's Ego: No. And I don't even get paid to do this! I work all night, too. I need a raise. **

**Tank: I thought you didn't get paid . . .**

**Me: Duh. That's why he needs a raise, genius. (Anyone notice who didn't put me down?) And will you put me down?**

**Tank: AH! I didn't even notice you there, you're so light. **

**Me: And when I said put me down, I didn't mean jump and fall down. You're not exactly soft, ya know. **

**Tank: I take it back. When you're bony butt lands on my stomach, you don't exactly feel light and I'm not really comfortable. **

**Me: Hm? Oh, sorry, what ya said? I kinda zoned out there.**

**Tank: You're turning into Max . . . **

**Me: I know! Isn't it great?**

**Tank: Oh, boy. Hey, where'd Jeb go? And why is his ego still here?**

**J.E: I'm on vacation.**

**Me: Are you getting paid?**

**J.E: Damn you, real Jeb. Now I have to work for Sanity if I want to get money for this vacation. **

**Me: All you have to do is get me food when I want it.  
Tank: And the fridge is suddenly empty! **

**X.x**

Monday. The worst day of the week. And the worst part about this Monday: New kids. And from what I hear, extremely attractive new kids. Oh, well. I got Fang now. I'm good.

Fang and I where killing some time before class by talking by my locker. I still love him as much as when we first got together. Which is saying something because most couples hate each other's guts by now. It's just lovely.

Just then, something that would change me forever happened. The new kids walked in.

_No, no, no, no, no . . . _ But that didn't help anything. The first boy I saw was big and bulky, and a clawed on, red, fleshy scar came from the top of his right eyebrow, down his eyelid, and to the middle of his cheekbone, ruining his almost perfect face. Ari. He was two years older than me, but wasn't the lightest bulb in the box, if you know what I mean.

Now, who wants to guess who gave him that scar? Go on, guess. Yepperuni. Me. I gave him that scar. And the look on his face was priceless when I did it, too. He just wasn't expecting it from a eleven year old girl, who weighed about seventy pounds less, and was only to his chest. Let's just say I broke a nail, and was proud of it. It was lodged into his skin, broken into several pieces. I'd probably laugh if I saw him flinch every time he saw a pair of tweezers.

"Max?" Fang's gentle voice and hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. "Are you ok?"

I didn't answer. I started to build up my walls, still staring at Ari and his crew. How did they find me? Why did they find me? Jeb was in for another six years. They had no idea where I was or what I looked like. My walls would protect me as much as walls could.

Fang put his hand on my cheek and gently turned my head towards him. He said, "Don't leave me, alright? I love this Max. The one who feels emotion and pain and love. Don't leave me." He said the last part in a whisper, and I couldn't help but feel my heart break.

I nodded silently and went on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. Electricity buzzed through my lips and I wanted to kiss him a little bit more (ok, a lot more). But now was not the time for Fang and I to start kissing.

Iggy came up to us and looked down at my emotionless face, then turned to Fang. "What's wrong?" Damn, how could he always tell when something was wrong?

Fang put an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him. He nodded towards Ari, Alex, Bobby, and a few others I didn't know. New recruits. Great. That meant new weaknesses.

I felt my self stiffening as they came closer, and closer, until they were finally right in front of me.

"Maxie, you've grown a lot," Ari said with a chuckle. "You're not the twelve year old girl you used to be."

"My name isn't Maxie, Ari," I said, snarling out his name. "Remember who gave you that scar at just eleven years old? Just think of what I could do to you now. Don't push your luck."

Iggy and Fang stared at me in amazement. I hadn't used that tone of voice in a long, long while. And it was even worse because my voice wasn't the squeaky little thing it used to be. A lot of things had changed.

He took a step closer. "C'mon, sweetheart."

Fang let out a growl from the back of his throat that made even me flinch. He looked ready to kill Ari in a split second. I couldn't let that happen. He was mine.

I stepped in front of Fang and put my hands on his chest. "Hey," I whispered. "It's alright." I gave him a little peck on the lips. I stared deep into his eyes, and pretty much got lost in them.

"Oh, looky here, guys. Maxie got herself a little boyfriend," Ari said and chuckled darkly.

"C'mon." I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him to first period. I don't care what Mr. Nox has to say about it, I'm sitting next to Fang today.

"Max," he whispers once class started. "Who were those guys?"

"Someone from my past," I said and left it at that. Fang didn't push the issue. Thanks, Fang. I owe you more than one now by now.

* – *

Fang POV

I was beyond pissed. Whoever those guys were, had done something to Max. And now that I was dating Max, that was not good for the guys. It wouldn't have been good for them even if I wasn't dating her. I probably would have still killed them.

We were all sitting at the lunch table in the back corner of the cafeteria. All the grades from all the school have lunch together, so we all sat at the table. Max sat across from me, Iggy on her right and Ella on her left, with Nudge beside Ella. Gazzy and Ella sat on my side of the table, and that was all that made up our little group. Did you think we had big social lives? Maybe Ella, Angel and Nudge, but still. We all sat together at lunch and it was only us.

Max chuckled at a joke Gazzy had told, and when she stopped smiled a little bit. She was so damn beautiful.

Then, one of Ari's little gang passed quickly by the table, dropping a piece of folded paper right behind Max. She frowned and picked it up. As Max slowly infolded the note, the table grew quiet. She silently read the note, and grew impossibly pale. She read the note again and again. She finally swallowed hard and let the note drift out of her trembling fingers, ever so slowly reaching the ground like a feather. She calmly stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy picked up the note and read it. He did a double take. "Fang, you better read this."

He handed me the note, and my eyes read over the words written in messy handwriting. I read it again. And again. No. What did the note say? I'll tell you. The note said _"Your daddy's out of prison." _Those exact words.

"Your the only on that can talk to her," Angel said. How does she know this stuff? Oh, yeah. She's right next to me.

"She's right, ya know," Iggy said.

"No!" Gazzy exclaimed. "I don't know!" He turned to Angel. "What's going on?"

"Max's dad is outta prison," she said in a whisper.

Silence fell over the little table, and I could hear hearts beating for the two seconds I was there. I grabbed my back-pack and moved out of there. I was in the parking lot in under two minutes.

Max POV

I walked into the bathroom across the hall from my room and quickly undressed, turned on the shower, and hopped in. I let the warm water pound against my skull, smoothing out the migraine starting to form. That migraine would grow, until the pain was almost unbearable. But, surprisingly, the headache stayed at a steady pace, pounding blood into my brain seem like a drum in a sound reflective room. It was almost as bad as a brain attack.

_Pump, pump, pump, pump. Pound, pound, pound, pound. _The same pattern, again and again. Pump. Pound. Pump. Pound. Pump. Pound. Pump.

The water was starting to get colder, so I turned it off and walked out of the shower. I put on an oversized hoodie that went to about mid-thigh, and wiped the mirror with its sleeve. I stared into the reflective glass, hoping what I saw would change. Would change hair color, eye color, the small freckles right above my cheeks. Anything. They reminded me too much of _him_. The exact photocopy. My big, dark brown eyes. The blond hair with lighter blond streaks. The small freckles. Even my nose. It sickened me. I practically _was _him. Sure, my cheekbones were more defined, and the little copper streaks were from my mom, but those tiny things were barely noticeable. If you saw us standing right next to each other, you could tell he was my father.

"Max," Fang's voice leaked through the door. "Can I come in?"

"No," I rasped out, my voice harsh.

I looked into the mirror again, and then smashed my fist into it. It cracked into a million tiny pieces, my reflection showing small mes.

"Max! Are you ok?" His voice held worry, and pain.

Hot, salty tears rolled down my cheeks and I barely noticed the blood from my knuckles. I threw open the door, and ran into my room. I collapsed onto my bed as tears sprung from my eyes and body racking sobs shook my – guess what? – body. I buried my face into my pillow. I felt Fang's weight sit down next to me and his arms wrap around me. He lifted me into his lap and I buried my face into his neck, my arms around his chest.

"Max," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . I'm him," I said, and silent tears came down, shaking my shoulders. Fang's hug tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"No," he said. "You're not."

"Yes I am!" I sobbed out. "Have you seen me? I look just like him!"

"Max, I'm not in love with you because of how you look, or who your parents are. You're not just like your dad because you look like him. I'm in love with you for who you are, understand me? You're not your dad, and you never will be. Your probably the nicest person I've ever met, and could be nothing like the man who did this to you." My hoodie had ridden up and now showed my stomach, where there were knife scars. He traced one of them with his index finger, and shivers went down my spine.

"Stop," I told him. I didn't want him to, but I was afraid things might get out of hand. My tears had gone out in the middle of Fang's epic speech, and now was replaced by all out want for him. No, scratch that. _Need._

"Sorry," he said quietly, withdrawing his hand.

"Oh, screw that crap." I put his hand on my hip and pressed my lips to his, greedily taking him all in. He did the same with me, running his hands up and down my sides – even a little bit of my chest – fingers finding my upper thighs. He bit down on my bottom lip a little bit and I moaned. Hey, I'm a teenager, dammit! A very hormonal teenager with no control over said hormones. But, still, I felt him smirk against my lips, and bit down a little harder on my lip. I whimpered a little bit, but gained control over myself. Well, as much control as you can gain with your very attractive boyfriend kissing you, buy hey.

I latched my leg onto his right hip, my hands tangling into his dark hair. He felt for my bra strap in the back of my hoodie. He almost had it unhooked when his phone rang.

Seriously? Does someone out there not want us to have sex that badly? Fang cursed under his breath, I doing the same. I mean, come on. That's only the, what, third time? Isn't it supposed to be third times the charm or something?

His phone rang again, and I sighed. "Answer the phone, Fang, It might be something important."

He ran a hand through his longish hair and blew out a breath, sending his bangs into the air. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, and we both looked at the caller ID. Dammit, Iggy! Why do you have to ruin everything? "I'm starting to regret telling you to answer the phone," I said to him truthfully.

He chuckled a little bit and answered the phone. "What is it, Iggy?"

I heard Iggy say something. "Yeah, she's fine." I look down at Fang's chest, which is now bare. When the Hell did that happen? I trace his abs so gently it's like I'm a ghost, yet he still shivers. Maybe that just makes it worse.

Now that I'm somewhat closer to the phone, I can hear Iggy chuckle a little bit. _"What base did you get to?"_

I blush like madness, and even Fang has little red spots on his cheeks. Damn, boy. Why do you have to be so hot?

"Only second, thanks to you." Fang winks at me, and I smile back at him.

"_Ah, crap. I'm sorry, man," _Iggy replies.

I take the phone from Fang. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too, asshole. Thanks for that." I hand the phone back to Fang, and smile up at him.

"_Was that Max?"_

I sigh and put the phone on speaker. "No, it's Justin Bieber and I've come to steal all your brains."

"_I knew he was an alien!"_

We laugh a little bit. Then Iggy says, _"Alright, I'll leave you two children to do what you were doing. Use protection!"_

After Fang hangs up, I say, "Like we need to be told twice." And the kissing begins. Sadly, only kissing.

O.O.O_._O.O

**Max: X . X**

**Fang: X . X**

**Tank: O.O**

**JP: _* write, write, write,* _Wait. O.O**

**Me: So . . . whadya think?**

**R&R?**

– **Sanity**


	13. Don't Run, Max, Don't Run!

**Hey, guys and girls. I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna try and write the chapter.**

**Tank: You wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't gone to bed at, oh, I don't know, _three-thirty in the morning!_**

**Me: But I did, and you can't reverse it. Get over it.**

**Disclaimer: I's don'ts owns Maximum Rides. **

**~De Line Be's Here~ **

I looked up at the stars in the clear sky, uniting together to look like a huge tree made of lights above us.

My cheesy, sentimental moment is brought to you by the letter 's' and the Umpalumpa name Nancy.

Still, I laid on my back by the lake, just staring up at the stars. The clear, dark blue sky littered with millions of little light bulbs. The weather had warmed considerably, and you could swim in the lake without having to worry about hypothermia, but you still might get a cold. I breather in the cool, sweet night air.

I heard a branch crack, and I sprung up, my hand gripping the pocket knife I always had in my pocket when I went out. I glared in the direction of where I heard the snap of the branch.

Out walked Fang, hidden in the shadows by his black clothing. "Calm down, its just me."

I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down on the grass. "Hey."

Fang came sit next to me, and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I laid down on my back and Fang did the same. We just stared at each other, then subconsciously started to moved towards one another until our lips met. His were so soft. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my bandaged hands in his hair. He pulled me closer, if that was even possible, to where even the thinnest sheet of paper in the world would never be able to fit in between us. I rolled on top of him, and moved my hands from his hair to his belt. Were my hormones in control? Yes and no. Was _I _the one doing this? You betcha.

Fang pulled away, and his face held a questioning glance. My eyes were probably saying, _Yes, dammit, yes! _And he read it, and he flipped the situation over. He was on top of me, and his fingers fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, his lips still on mine. He had them down to the middle button when I heard rustling in the woods. Alright, this is starting to get old. I groaned, and then saw big, bulky outlines in the moon light.

Had they seen that whole deal? Let's hope not. Fang got off of me, and I started to button up my shirt again. Why are we always being interrupted?

"What do you want, Ari?" I snarled.

He came out of the woods, his little pack following him like puppies. "Aw, come on, Maxie. How'd you know it was me?"

I sniffed the air and smirked. "You smell like wet dog."

He growled, showing his teeth that were sharper than they look. His canines were actually sharper than the average human's. "You'll want to watch your mouth, girly."

"If I'm girly, than who are you?" I asked, a smirk playing on my face. Fang grabbed my hand and helped me up, then placed his feet in a fighting stance. I did the same, ready for anything they would throw at me.

Good thing I was. Ari came at me full force, a knife in his hand. I tried kicking it out, but he dodged and kept coming at me, full force. Just when the knife was about to make a plunge into my side – after several attempts of trying to get it out of his hand and failing – I jumped to the side, making him stumble a little bit. I kicked his legs out from under him, and he fell to the ground. He cursed under his breath, and jumped up again.

"You're gonna regret doing that, Maxie." He lunged for my throat, and I punched him in the nose and kicked him where-the-sun-don't-shine. Then, as he was kneeling over, I brought my knee up to his jaw.

He howled in pain and dragged himself over to his pack, then said, "Get 'em." That was all it took for his pack to growl and lunge for our throats.

**(A/N: Elevator music. Doo, de, doo. De doody doo.) **

I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I hit the back of Alex's neck and he passed out like _that. _No, I will not tell you where that spot is. I'm not stupid, even though I am blonde.

I moved on to the next one, and kicked him in the knees, and then the ribs. I heard the crack that meant he had several broken ribs. I looked at Fang, who was handling Bobby. Who had a knife. Fang seemed oblivious to the knife Bobby held, and that he was about to be cut by it.

"Fang!" I yelled. "Watch out!" The knife glinted in the moonlight, and Fang's eyes widened and he tried to block, but was too late. The knife sliced into his side, and I saw red. I sprinted over to where Bobby and Fang where, and hit my elbow on Bobby Boy's spine. His knees buckled, and he groaned.

I didn't pay any attention to him. I knelt at Fang's side and raised his shirt up. I gasped. The cut was deep, and bleeding badly.

"Fang . . ." I said, my voice shaking with emotion.

"Just . . . a scratch," he replied, his voice filled with the struggle to keep back crying from the pain.

"Shh. Don't talk." I pressed my fingers to my temples and thought, _What now?_

My mind wanders a little to the health class I had we had to take. _Put pressure on it with some cloth, and hold it down with both hands._

I unbuttoned my shirt and put it on the wound. There's too much blood. I pull out my phone and dial 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" a woman's voice asks.

"Uh, yeah. My boyfriend's hurt. Bad." I keep putting pressure on the cut, and I can see Fang wincing.

"Ma'am, please try to stay calm. Now, where are you?"

"I-I'm in the woods behind 713 Clover St."

"Ok, the ambulance will be with you shortly. Please stay on the line 'till they get there."

Yeah, right. I flip the phone closed and put both of my hands on the shirt again, and it's now soaked with blood.

"Fang?" I direct him. "Can you hear me? I'm gonna get you help, alright?"

"I can hear you, Max. You don't have to yell."

I hadn't noticed my voice had risen up. "Sorry. Just, stay awake, alright? Don't leave me." My eyes fill with tears, and a few spill down my cheeks. I can't lose someone else I care about. I just won't be able to handle it. I _won't _lose him.

He nods silently, and winces as I put more pressure on the cut.

I hear the sirens coming now, and I yell, "Over here! Hurry!"

The sound of pounding feet, and a minute or two later the paramedics come with a gurney. How they got that here, I don't know. Maybe they carried it. I don't really care.

They come over here and lift Fang up onto the gurney. I hold onto his hand as we move through the woods, not once hitting a tree. Once we're out of the woods, I notice that everyone else is awake, in their pj's.

Mom rushes over to me – where I'm sitting in ambulance – and asks in a worried voice, "Max, what happened?"

I blurt it all out, from the time where Fang sat next to me, and to now. I leave out the tiny detail about us about to have sex, and replace it with kissing. When I'm done, she gasps and hugs me. Then I just start crying. I cry until my tears dry out, and then we're at the hospital.

When they rush him through the ER, I'm about to go through the doors to the OR when a nurse stops me.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You can't go in there," she says in a nasty tone, due to the fact it's the nurse I threatened to get J.J's room number from.

I decide to be a good little girl and sit next to mom. I don't know where Fang's parents are, and right now I don't really care. What happened to J.J keeps playing in my mind. What if that happens to Fang?

I then realize I'm only in a sports bra, and it's always cold in the ER waiting room. It's always cold in the hospital, period. And the sports bra shows off those nasty little scars on my back and stomach. I sit down in the red plastic chairs and bring my knees to my chest, and cross my arms. Why is it always so cold? Mom sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I put my head on hers and become an empty shell. I'll probably be that way until I hear Fang's ok.

A few minutes later, Iggy and the rest of them show up. And Iggy has a hoodie.

"Thanks, Igmund," I told him once I put on the hoodie.

"No problem," he said and grew quiet.

Angel tugged at my sleeve, and I pulled her onto my lap, even though she's, like, twelve, but she's still like my baby.

"Max, is Fang gonna be ok?" she asked.

I don't want to answer this question, but I know I have to. "Don't know, sweetey."

Tears well up in her big blue eyes and I hug her closer to me. She cries onto my shoulder, and I say, "Shh, it's alright sweetey." I pet her bouncy blonde curls, and try to calm her a little bit. **(A/N: I know Angel is acting a little young, but I wanted to capture her innocent side and all.) **

After a few hours of waiting, the doctor comes out and stands in front of me. "He's gonna be alright." He looked me straight in the eyes. "You saved his life, young lady."

We all breath out breaths we hadn't realized we had been holding.

"When can we see him?" I ask.

"Well, he still in recovery. It'll be about forty minutes." He returned to wherever doctors go, and my foot bounces nervously. This wasn't gonna be easy. It would be hard. But I had to do it. Once those terrible forty minutes passed, I told everyone to go on, that I'd want to talk to him in private. Iggy wiggled his eyebrows, and I slapped the back of his head.

"Go on and see your friend, Iggy."

He chuckled and followed everyone to the elevator. I walked over to the nurse's station and asked for a piece of paper and something to write with. The nurse gave me the paper and a pen, glaring at me the whole time. I grinned a little at her, and went back to my seat. I write two separate notes. One for Fang, and the other for my family and friends. I hadn't even noticed I had started to cry when I was writing Fang's note until I saw the little wet drops on the paper, slurring the ink. I wiped my palm across my eyes, then cheeks.

The crew walked back into the waiting room, and I stuffed the notes into my back pocket. When I'm about to walk through the elevator doors, Angel grabs my wrist.

"Max," she said. "Why were you crying?"

"Don't know," I lied. She seemed to realize, but I yanked my wrist out of her hold and walked into the elevator. I pressed the 5 button and sat down in the corner, waiting for the elevator doors to open again.

The bell rang, and I stood up, bracing myself with the little rails bolted to the elevator sides.

I walked out the elevator and realized I had no idea what the room number was. Oh, well. I started to look through the room doors, until I finally found Fang's.

"Knock, knock," I said, knocking on the door gently.

He sat up, and winced. "Hey, Max."

I walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to his bed, avoiding eye contact.

"The doctors said you saved my life," he told me after a comfortable silence.

I shrugged. "No biggy."

"Yes, biggy, Max. You saved my life."

I shrugged again.

"Max, are you alright?" he asked.

I looked at him for the first time. His hair was pretty tangled by yours truly, and he had bandages wrapped around his lower chest.

"You know I love you, right?"

He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong, Ma-"

I cut him off. "Just answer the question, Fang."

He nods. "Yeah, I know. Do you know I love you?"

I grasp his hand. "Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, will you please give me some food?"

I chuckle a little bit. "Yeah, sure." I hand some peachy looking stuff, and he eats. We talk a little bit, and the longer the conversation goes on, I realize how hard it keeps getting to talk.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I ask him.

"Only if you do," he replies.

I nod, but I know I won't be getting a wink of sleep.

**(A/N: I really hate elevator music. It bothers me. And it's about to put me to sleep . . . zzz.)**

Once Fang's breathing depends, and he begins to snore – ok, someone needs to tell this boy it's just not right for a guy to be so hot while snoring; it's just wrong – I silently get up off of my chair, and open the top drawer to the bedside table. I slipped the note into it, and cracked open the door. I looked back at Fang, and sighed.

I walked down the hall to the elevator, and press the one button. When the bell rings, and I'm in the lobby, I tip-toe over to where my family and friends are sleeping. I silently slipped the note into mom's purse, and when I pass Angel, she sits up groggily.

"Max?"

"Yeah, sweetey?"

"Be careful, alright?"

How she knew, I don't know. But she's letting me go, and that's what matters. I nod and whisper, "Love you, Ange."

"Love you too, Max." She then leans back into her chair and closes her eyes. I know she's not asleep, but I still walk out of the sliding doors.

Then I did what I do best.

I ran.

**~This irritating little line's giving me problems~**

**Dun, dun, duuuuuh!**

**Tank: Alright, we get it. It's a cliffhanger. **

**Me: Someones in a grumpy mood.**

**Tank: Your tiredness wore out on me. Can we please go to sleep?**

**Me: No. Wait a a few hours. Tank? You still with me?**

**Tank: No. Let me sleep. Zzz . . .**

**JP: He's out.**

**Me: No, ya don't say. I thought he went to Umpalumpa land where the magical unicorns ride the pink leprechauns.**

– **Sanity **


	14. The Letter

**Wow, you are so right! That song does go with this! Alright, everyone look up _When She Cries_ by Britt Nicole. That song is so sad but so true.**

**Skid: I find it very sad. And it's so true, too! Hey, that rhymes.**

**Me: Let's go get some limes.**

**Skid: Ok!**

**Me: I'm gonna go to the store today.**

**JP: What are you doing?**

**Skid: Nothin'.**

**Tank: Wanna muffin?**

* * *

Silent tears ran down my face as I walked into the house. I need stuff, don't I? I ran up the stairs and to my room. I flicked on the light and crossed over to my closet, where I had stored my duffel bag. I opened the door, walked in, and looked up at the doors to the attic room. My lower lip trembled, and I grabbed the duffel. I opened my drawers, and stuffed in two jeans, four shirts, some underwear, my leather jacket, and another pair of tennis shoes. I also put in some tampons – yes, even I use those – and Fang's sweat pants in there. I closed my eyes for a second and hugged his shirt to my chest. I put that in my bag., and grabbed my guitar. I then remembered Pluto.

I put down the guitar and bag, then picked up his cage. I slowly brought it downstairs, and opened the back door. I opened the door to the cage, and Pluto slowly hopped his way out. Once he realized he was safe, he made his way to the forest at lightning speed.

I pushed in the cage, then walked back up the stairs. Aren't I getting an exercise today? I grabbed my bag and guitar, thenscooped up my iPod and earplugs. I didn't want to take it from them, but now that I had found the joys in one I don't think I could live without it. Just like Fang . . . I sucked in a sharp breath and went downstairs. I put my house key on the coffee table and exited through the back door, closing it gently behind me as if if I closed it too hard it would wake someone up.

I turned my back to the house and put in the earplugs, pressed the on button, and started to jog through yards. Jog . . . that's a funny word. Jog. It sounds like jug.

I continued to jog my way through the town and across yards until I came along the worst thing I could possibly imagine: A fence. Yes, a fence. Thank you, people of the city, for almost ruining my perfect plan. I had planned to just cut across yards until I came to the bus stop, but _nooooo. _My life was too hard for that. Just like Ari and his gang couldn't just leave me alone and I could stay here . . . I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned towards the street. I walked in between the houses till I was at the road. I walked a little ways until I was pretty much between the houses and I peeked between it. Another fence. And another. Again and again.

This was what I had feared. If I had been able to cut through yards, it would have been so much easier because there was no chance a car would bother me. I sighed and jogged down the road, staying in the shadows as much as possible.

But the universe wouldn't give me a break. I had just left my boyfriend and family for their safety, couldn't cut across yards, and now a car was gonna bother me.

I heard the truck before I saw the lights. It was loud, and made a rumbling sound, and was killing the earth. Earth first, we'll screw up the other planets late. About half a minute later, I saw the headlights. By now I had slowed down to a walk and was breathing heavily. I had just ran for twelve minutes straight, give me a break. My iPod had managed to run out of battery on me. Thank God I had brought the charger.

The truck pulled up next to me and someone wolf whistled. "Need a ride, pretty lady?"

"Get lost, jackass," I said and picked up the pace.

"Ah, c'mon, sweet heart. Don't be like that," said a deep, rough voice that sounded as if it had just got over a cold.

"Fuck off, ass face," I said. And picked up the pace again.

"What's with the names?" the first voice asked.

"I said, 'Fuck off.' Did you not hear me?" I turned to them and saw two ugly butt guys in an old pickup. "I know sixty seven ways to kill you with my pinky finger, but I won't do that cause I'm a nice person." I pulled my knife out of my pocket. "Instead, I'll cut your junk off so you'll never be able to do what you were planning on doing with me the second I got in that car. Now, fuck. Off, ass face."

They had paled all throughout my speech, and now the one with the rough voice said, "Hit the gas, man. Go, go, go!" ANd the other did as told. They sped out of there ASAP, and I continued to hear tires squeal down the road when they were far away. I sighed and started to jog towards the bus stop again.

* * *

I looked at the tickets on the board and sighed. All in all, I had three hundred dollars. A ticket to Jennings, Utah was Four-hundred and fifty dollars. I think I'm a little short, don't you? And I need money.

I positioned myself on a bench in front of the ticket purchase area and popped open my gutar case. The dark wood gleamed in the moonlight, and the strings glistened like glass. I took my guitar out of its case and put the case on the ground and took a deep breath. I then sang.

**(A/N: Alright, I'm too lazy to look up the lyrics so go onto Youtube if you want to hear the song. The song is _When She Cries _by Britt Nicole. It seems to fit to me. Get over it.)**

Random Teenage Runaway at the Bus Station Thingy POV

I sat looking at bus that would be boarding soon and thought about my life. A druggie for a mother, an alcoholic abusive dad. My life is just great. Fan-freaking-tastic. So I decided no one would even miss me if I just left. Dropped off of the face of the earth. Vanished.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, letting my bangs fall out of my face. I listened to the noises around me, soaking up the foot steps and yelling running through the bus station. Until someone started to sing.

My eyes flew open, and I searched around wildly for the source of the singing. The song was unfamiliar, but the voice was the most beautiful I had ever heard. I stood up and stuffed my hands in the pocket of my hoodie, and started to head towards the direction the voice was coming from. As I got closer, the voice was clearer and more high pitch, still as beautiful as you'll ever hear. I saw a crowd starting to form around a bench, and guessed that was where the girl's voice was coming from.

I pushed through the gathering crowd and reached the edge where I saw a girl about my age sitting. And let me tell ya: she was _hot_. She wore a blue hoodie, had blond hair with lighter blond streaks that looked like it had been curled and flattened out at the same time, and had black skinny jeans. On her feet were black high tops, and on her lap was a glossy, cherry wood guitar, which she was strumming gently. At her feet was the guitar case, which was filled with at least a hundred dolars.

She strummed the final note cord thingy and opened her eyes, which immedietly landed on the money in the guitar case.

"Woah," we both said at the same time. The audience bursts into applause, and she looked up. Fear flickered in her eyes and she collected the money hastily. She counted it and a ghost of a smile played on her lips, but it was gone as soon as it was there. She put the guitar back into it's case and pocketed the money. She picked up the guitar case and duffel bag and walked over to the ticket purchase counter.

Max POV

One-hundred and seventy-five dollars. Enough to get my ticket and cash to spare. I bought my ticket and looked at the clock over the woman's head. It was about one thirty in the morning. I don't know why so many people were here at such a time, but I was gettiing a headache with all the people around. I put the ticket and my extra money in the pocket of my hoodie and walked over to the vending machine. I got a Coke and some Advil, and downed the Advil and the Coke in less than a minute.

I started to hum to myself tog get my mind off of Fang. Oh, God, Fang, I miss you so much. What did I do? What did I do? I have to-

"The bus to Jensing, Utah will be leaving in five minutes. Please board now if you are on the bus to Jensing, Utah. Thank you," the announcer's cheery voice brought me out of my dim reality and I swung my bag over my shoulder and my guitar case in my hand. I put the guitar case in the side compartment in the bus and kept my duffel bag with me. It was small enough for me to hold on the bus without problem.

I handed over my ticket to the collector and got in the back row of seats and pressed my forehead against the cool glass that had small drops of water like they had been at JJ's funeral. I was leaving Jennifer-Joy behind. My family. My boyfriend. My love. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming down the isle, or the creak and groan of weight under the body that sat next to me. But I did feel the needle protruding the skin of my arm, and a liquid being pressed into my veins.

My head swiveled around to look at the needle holder and I saw Ari, in all his glory, giving me a broken toothed grin. Then it all went black.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

I woke up with a brain killing headache. I was in a brown, dirty room that seemed to have only one door. I tried to stand up from my lying positiong on the floor, but that only made my headache worse. I curled into a ball and clutched my head in my hands. It just kept getting worse and worse.

After about God knows how long, my brain attack sudsided and I could actually open my eyes without the light hurting me. I sat up and realized something. I was on a freaking chain. Not the stylish ones or whatever, but on that's attached to your ankle and only gives you a certain amount of space to move. Yeah, that one.

It was a stupid thing to do, but I tugged at the chain. Oh, how silly of you, Max. The chain isn't made of cotton candy, it's fucking metal! I looked arounf wildly, for anything that could help me. Nope. My guitar was gone, and the only thing that seemed to be in the room was a matress that I guess served as a bed.

"What do you want!" I screamed, standing up. "Dammit, why do you have to ruin everything!" Sure, I'm absolutely posistive half of the worlds teen population just screamed that at their parents in whatever language they speak, but if you've been reading the Soap Opra that is my life, you'd totally understand that I meant business when I said this.

First, Jeb decides he wants to ruin my life, then he pops up outta nowhere and ruins it again when things seem to have calmed down, and now I'm here. In a cell. Fucking chained to the ground. At least prisoners have some freedom.

The door swung open, and who wants to guess who walked in? Jeb. That's devil himself. And that, my friends, is why some people call me the devil's spawn.

"Hello, Maxie," he said. I had fallen to the ground and was crawling to a corner where I was far away from him. He's probably the only person who actually scares me besides Ari.

"What do you want?" I hissed out with as much venom as possible. But it wasn't as menacing as I had hoped.

"To finish what I started, Maxie," he said, looming over me.

"You're a physco path," I said, straightening up. I knew I was taller than him, but her was heavier.

He smirked at this. "Sure I am, Maxie. Now how about we have a little _fun._" Then he punched me in the face. I got on my feet and immedietly swung back, and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over but recovered quickly. He faked like he was gonna hit my side, and I fell for it. Reall he brought his foot up and hit me int he stomach, making me fall to my knees and cough up blood.

He hit me on the side of my head and it all went black again.

Fang POV

I sat in the attic room on the couch, holding Max's note and re-reading it over and over again. She's been gone two weeks, and no one had been able to find her. It's as if she dissapeared.

I read the note again.

_Fang,_

_Look. I did this for you. I do love you. I love you with everything I have and had and ever will have. I'll always love you. But I did this for your safety. You almost died becuase of me. I want you to know that whatever happens, that I'll always be with you. Yeah, I know it's cheesy and stuff, but you get the point. _

_I want you to be able to live without looking over your shoulder every five minutes to make sure no one's following you. To make sure they aren't there. _

_Fang, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry if you are as heartbroken as me. I can only hope and pray and all that that if we ever see each other again, you'd be able to forgive me._

_Max._

I put the note down on the coffee table, put my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands. Max. That was all that was on my mind. Max. Max. Max. That's it.

I love you, Max. And I will see you again. Or I'll die trying.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!**

**Skid: . . . Sorry, I can't ryhme with that.**

**Me: Do you want a cat?**

**Tank: I'm a bird.**

**Me: You look like a turd. **

**JP: I'm writing.**

**Me: So am I!**

**Fang: Can we have some pie?**

**Tank: Don't look at me.**

**Me: *sigh* Then I'll need a key. **

**Skid: Huh?**

**Me: Duh!**

**R&R?**

**SKid: Four over par.**

**Me: Enough!**

**Tank: Geez. Don't have a puff. **

**Me: *facepalm***

**R&R? **

**- Sanity**


	15. Its Over

**I don't know where this fic is going, really. I don't know if this will be the last chapter or what. I'll go where my imagination leads me:**

**Like a river,  
my imagination is free to flow.**

**Up hill,  
Down hill.**

**A block,  
A dam.**

**It has a mind of its own,  
Going where it wishes.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Go on, quess. I don't own. That was a shocker, huh?**

**

* * *

**

One, two, three, four, five, six- yeah, I stopped counting after I lossed fingers to count on. I slumped up against the dirty wall and hummed something. I don't remember what, but I like it.

I think I've been here more than ten days, that's for sure. I haven't eaten or drank anything for two days and I couldn't spit, much less sing or talk. Did I mention that I was freaking _starving? _

The door swung open, and in walked Jeb. He threw a water bottle and a granola bar, and I didn't give him a chance to let him take back his acto' kindness. They're own sail at Target, get 'em while ya can! They'll be back at the original price of infinity before ya know it!

I twisted open the water bottle and gulped it down, not taking a breath. My tongue was dry as sand paper. Then I ripped open the granola bar and stuffed it into my mouth.

Jeb chuckled. "Good to see you're hungry." I glared at him and he sighed, leaned against the wall, acting casual. He started to study his nails. "That_ family _of yours is looking for you." He spat the word family out like it was venom.

"Be careful," I rasped. "I don't think you can say that word without, ya know, bursting into flames."

He pretended not to hear me. "Missing posters, rewards. They want you back, Maximum. They love you."

"Like you would know what that word means," I said through my teeth.

This time he responded. "I loved your mother, Maximum. I loved her very much. But she left me."

"And let me guess? You took your pain out on me, abusing me, hurting me."

He grinned. "You've always been a smart girl, Max. Maybe a little too smart, but smart."

Silence. "SO what now?" I asked. "You just keep hitting me until I'm dead?"

He laughed. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just hit you until you can't move and throw you into an abandoned alley. Maybe I'll kill you."

"Haven't really thought it through, have you, Jeb?" I asked him.

"No."

We sat in silence. That is, until Ari came in and gave me a toothy, wolf like grin. I snarled at him.

"I'll leave you two at it," Jeb said and walked out. Man, this guy is insane.

"Hello, Max," he growled. I stood up and started to circle him. He did the same. The chain attached to my ankle clinked and clanked, grinding against the floor.

"Its been a while since we fought one on one," Ari said. I nodded. Then he lunged for my throat. I wound my arm back and threw a punch at his face, landing it on his jaw.

He howled in pain, but came for me again. This time he got my throat. He pushed me against the wall, his hands at my throat.

Third person POV

Ari went for Max's throat and succeeded. He pinned her to the wall and watched in sick fascination as she gasped for air. Then, Max brought both of her arms up between his, and brought her knee up to his groin at the same time. She pushed her arms out in both directions, removing Ari's hands from her neck. Max's knee pushed into him and he groaned in pain, falling to his knees. Max flew her leg over his neck and grabbed the other end of the chain.

She tightened it around his throat and snarled at him. Max waited for him to turn blue until she loosened the chain around his neck.

_I'm not a killer, _she thought. _I might have no problem almost killing him, but I won't give Jeb the satisfaction of me playing his sick, twisted game._

She unwound the chain from around Ari's neck and slid down the wall. She put her head in her hands and watched as Ari slowly gained the color back on his face.

Fang POV

Nothing. Absolutely nothing for five weeks. No sign of her, not even a phone call from people who might have seen her. My heart was torn into two, and there wasn't any fixing it until we found Max again.

God, maybe all those people who called me emo had something to go with. They were wrong then, but now . . . now they had something. It was just so easy to let myself sink into this depression without Max.

But then one day on a Saturday morning, we got a phone call.

"Hello?" Dr. M asked into the phone. She wasn't doing any better than me. But then her face lit up, and she motioned for me to come closer. I did.

_"Um, is this the family that the girl is missing from?" _a male voice asked.

"Yes, this is them," Dr. M replied.

_"Uh, yeah. Well, I was at the bus stop and, well, there was a girl that looked a lot like her . . . she had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard."_

I wanted to hear more, but the line went dead.

"What's up, Fang?" Iggy asked, coming over here, bouncing on his feet.

A spark of hope had lit in me, and it was growing by the second. "Someone saw Max at the bus station. Get your car, Iggy."

He grabbed his keys and we sprinted to the garage. Iggy revved the engine and opened the car door, and we were off.

We probably broke several traffic laws getting there, but we got there in record time. I jumped out of the car and sped walked over to the ticket purchase counter.

"Have you seen a girl with blondish brownsih hair and brown eyes?" Iggy asked the woman behind the counter. Who wears blue eye shadow? Geez.

She shook her head.

"Wait," I said and pulled out my wallet. I opened it and showed her the picture of her and Angel in it, then pointed to Max. "Seen her?"

She was about to shake her head, but a look of recognition passed over her face. "Yeah. Bought a ticket to Utah or something. A guy who looked a lot like her bought a ticket to the same place."

"Do you remember where it was?" I asked. This has been the most I've said in all four weeks.

"No. I'm sorry," she said, and she sounded genuinly sorryfi.

"Bu-" I was cut off by Iggy.

"Thank you," he said, and pulled me by my elbow to the car. "We'll tell the cops about this and they'll ask the questions."

I nodded and got into the car, then sank into the seat.

We'll get you, Max. I know you did it to protect us, but I'm feel less safe without you here.

* * *

"Well," Anne said, placing a folder on the table. "We looked at the video tapes of the security system, and Max it looks like she got onto a bus to Jensing, Utah."

"So that means she's in Utah?" Dr. M asked, wringing her hands.

"Not exactly. She can be anywhere in the country, really." Way to cheer us up, Anne. "But I doubt Jeb took her too far. Too much work, too much money, which he doesn't have. The woman at the bus stop said a man that looked lie Max had purchased the same ticket, yes?" I nodded. "Well, that means he was on the same bus, and had any chance to take Max. Or send one of his cronies after her. We're looking for Max now, any stops the bus might have made on its way to Utah." Anne reached across the table and touched Dr. M's hand. "We'll find her."

We all nodded. But I knew they too had that thought in the back of their minds that we might not find her, despite what Anne said.

Max POV

Jeb had just informed me I've been here for ten weeks. Wow. Ten weeks, and I've managed to keep them out of my head. Until now.

I keep thinking about how I laughed and smiled with them, about how Fang and I kissed, about how I had sparks whenever he touched me. How Angel and Nudge and Ella luaghed at my sad attempts to resist the bambi eyes. I even missed Iggy's lame sex jokes. And maybe Gazzy letting one rip at random periods of time. Maybe.

I smiled as I remember how Fang was so sweet to me, how he acted as if I was the most important thing in the world. How he'd kiss me with passion like fire, how he'd never get mad at me. I didn't deserve him. He was nice, sweet, cute, funny, a great brother to Angel and Gazzy. And I was . . . I can't even think of the words.

Angel was an angel. But how it seemed she could always tell what you were thining was slightly creepy. But she was like my baby, my daughter.

I thought of everyone else, then I thought what I had done to them. Fang had gotten hurt, almost killed, because of me. Because Jeb just couldn't leave me alone. Because Bobby had to have a god dammed knife.

I thought of my family for hours and hours on end, until I heard pounding come from the other room. I sank bac further into the corener of the room, making the chain tighten around my ankle.

Fists pounded, shouts came, but one voice meant a lot to me. "Where is she?"

"Fang?" I whispered.

There was gunshots, and I whimpered. _It isn't him, it isn't him, it isn't him. Fang has no idea you were even taken by Jeb. He has no idea where you are. Even you don't know where you are._

There was the sound of feet scuffing the floor, a lock being turned, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

There was silence, until his voice came, "Max?"

I opened my eyes, wide with shock. Then, I sprung up and tackled him into a hug. He stayed stiff. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, however hard it was. "Fang, I am so sorry. I-I had to do this for you. You were almost killed, Fang. I-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him back. When we pull apart, I started to cry. "I am _so _sorry."

He rubbed my back. "I know, Max. Its over, its over." I clung to him, like he was my only hope for survival. I didn't plan on letting him go again.

* * *

**Awwwwww.**

**Skid: Is this the end?**

**Me: *shrugs* Unless I can come up with something else.**

**Tank: I liked this story.**

**Me: Keep the reviews coming, they make me happy. This might be the last chapter, it might not. Haven't decided yet. I'm proud of this chapter.**


	16. Gonna Look Like You

**After most of my readers asked me to do at last one more chapter, what the Hell? Might as well. This can and **_**will **_**be the last chapter. That I write. Read second A/N for details of what I mean.**

**Tank: We've had a good run . . .**

**Skid: I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna miss yo- *bursts into tears***

**JP: It was a good fic. But now you have more room to work on the other fics and not worry about this one. **

**The final diclaimer of this story: I am sorry, fic . . . but this will be your last chapter. I don't own the Maximum Ride characters.**

**FINISH THIS NO MATTER WHAT. I DON'T CARE IF THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING, YOU WILL FINISH THIS. I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO USE JUSTIN BIEBER'S HYPONOTIS POWERS, YOU WILL FINISH THIS. (That was a complete accident, I swear.)**

_I looked down at the ring clinging to my ring finger and smiled. _

_"Mommy, mommy!" little Skylar with long black hair and chocolate eyes yelled, running in the sand to me. "Mommy, look it!"_

_She held out a pink hermit crab shell in her small hand. _

_"Wow," I said. "It's so pretty, sweety."_

_"I'm going to show daddy!" she said and ran towards the edge of the water. _

_"Be careful!" I said. _

_"Alright!" she yelled back._

_I sighed and looked at the man she had called 'daddy'. Black hair, black eyes, tanned skin. Love of my life. My soulmate. And it's just fantastic. _

_He picked her up and swung her around over his head. She laughed and yelled, "Put me down, daddy!"_

_"Nope," he said. _

_"Please put me down!" she yelled._

_"Oh, alright," he said and put her feet in the cold water._

_"Pick me up, pick me up!" she yelled._

_"Make up your mind, will you?" he joked and put Skylar on his shoulders. _

_I smiled. This happened everyday, pretty much. They'd argue, she'd win. He's just a big teddy bear inside. _

_"Mommy!" she yelled. "C'mon!"_

_I sighed, stood up, and ran over to them. "You called?" I asked._

_"Get daddy to bring me back to to the sand," she said._

_I looked at him. "You heard the girl."_

_He grinned. "Anything for you." And gave me a quick peck on the lips._

_See? Fantastic. Life probably couldn't get better._

_We started to walk out of the cold water, and to the sand. He put Skylar down on the sand and she started to run around, looking for shells to add to her collection._

_We sat in silence for a while. Just looked at the beach or that water, until Skylar came and sat down in my lap. _

_"Mommy," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm tired." She gave a big yawn for a little girl. _

_"Alright," I said and picked her up as I stood. "Guess its time to go inside."_

_She nodded weakly and put her head on my shoulder, and tightened her arms around my neck. Soon, she went limp, and I could tell she was asleep._

_We walked silently back to the house on th beach we had rented the week, and when we got inside, Fang said, "I'll take her to her room."_

_I nodded and shifted her into his arms, where she stirred and and buried her face into his chest, making me smile. _

_"I'll see you in the room," I said and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. I changed into a tanktop and short shorts, and was putting my other clothes away when stong arms wrapped around my waist._

_"I thought I told you to stop that," I said, and put my hands over his. _

_I could feel Fang shrug. "Old habits die hard." He kissed my neck, and went down to the spot where the neck stops and the shoulders begin._

_"Apparently," I said and turned myself around. He grinned and planted a soft kiss on my lips, making me want more. "Skylar's asleep?" I asked and edged my way closer to him._

_"Out like a light," he said and pulled me closer._

_"Hmm," I said and put my lips on his. He moved his soft lips in sync with mine, and moved towards the bed, keeping his lips connected to mine. _

_I pushed him onto the bed and layed down next to him. _

_"Fang," I whispered against his lips. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too, Max," he replied and kissed my jaw. "Never, ever, leave me again, like you did years ago." _

_I smiled, evn though my hear hurt everytime he mentioned it. "I won't."_

_He looked into my eyes. "Promise."_

_I kissed his lips. "I promise."_

I awoke with a jolt and immedietly placed a hand on my stomach.

"Fang, wake up," I said and shoved his shoulder. Maybe a little too hard, since he fell off the bed.

"Ow, Max. What was that about?" he asked and got back onto the bed.

I smiled and laid down, as did he. "I know what we're going to name her."

He smiled and placed a hand over my slightly swollen stomach. "A girl? We're having a girl?"

"Yeah," I said.

"How do you know?" he asked, rubbing my stomach.

I shrugged. "Just a feeling. Want to know her name?"

His smile widened. "Of course."

"Her name's going to be Skylar."

"It's beautiful," he said. "Just like her mother."

I blushed. "Yeah, well, she'll probably look just like you."

"Nah," he said. "She'll look like you."

"No, she'll look like you," I replied.

This went on for a while, until he broke the arguement by saying, "Max, I love you."

"I love you, too, Fang." I rolled over so I wasn't facing him anymore. "But she'll still look like you."

He groaned and I grinned.

I love my life.

**Yeah . . . that's it. Sorry for the shortness, but I thought it was really sweet. Don't like the ending? Make your own and PM it to me. I might, MIGHT put it on an extra chapter. **_**MIGHT.**_

**- Sanity**


End file.
